A Friend Divided
by RegalAsEver
Summary: Its so very different to what shes grown accustomed to. She's used to sand and ocean, sea air and freezing nights..A mysterious traveler with a hidden past visits the Enchanted Forest, but just how much of an impact will she make on a runaway bandit and an Evil Queen? OC/AU..
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey, so here's a little something I just wrote in my free time, I didn't really have a plan for it, its sort of one of those ideas where I have a beginning, only half a middle and no end in but I just thought Id get some opinions to see if I should finish it or not. Let me know what you think :)_

 _Oh and just to clarify again, this story follows a new character I made up and her journey interacting with mainly Snow and Regina/EQ then eventually Emma..Anyway I'll stop boring you now ;) .._

* * *

Its so very different to what shes grown accustomed to. She's used to sand and ocean, sea air and freezing nights, where if you didn't seek warmth from the hearth of a fire, you were as good as dead. As Mozoe's feet crunch through the dirt and leaves, she almost drifts into a trance. She hasn't been on solid ground with real soil and real trees for a while now. Traveling the realms and seeking out a purpose in life is something shes been lacking for a long time.

The sword at Mozoe's hip sways gently with each step, her black cloak bellowing behind sweeps the mossy earth and drags several leaves in its wake. Hair as black as night drapes to the mid of her back, focused blue eyes surrounded by milky complexion lazily inspect the brush. Its been a long time since she saw such natural beauty.

She stops aside a small stream, pulling a weathered goats skin canteen from her belt and filling it with fresh cool water. She takes the moment to wash her brow and neck, a content sigh escaping pink lips but a wary eye on her surroundings. She hasn't heard much about this land, only that the kingdoms are divided. Cruel but also kind rulers reside to watch over towns and villages, enacting taxes and reminding the peasants of where the power lies. Shes never liked royalty, only ever tolerated one from Agribah after she helped save the throne from a tyrant named Jafar. But when she was practically handed a life of luxury for helping the kingdom, she turned it down, for some reason she finds her purpose not yet fulfilled.

The sound of crunching leaves and fast paced movement has her standing, keen eyes darting to the West as she listens through the slight rustle of leaves. A faint cry has the silver at her hip pulled to hand and feet sprinting delicately across dirt.

The commotion draws near, a flash of men clad in black leather armour run after something and she quickly swings to the left into denser brush. The sound of determined boots pause, a mumble of words exchanged as she silently sweeps through the rustling leaves and scoops up a weighty branch.

"There's nowhere left to run!"

Blue eyes quickly scan the group. Two men clad in black leather armour brandishing swords quietly encircle a scared looking girl whose fallen to her knees. Mazoe notes the girls jewel encrusted dagger used to warn off the soldiers, but the fear in the girls eyes says she doesn't know how to use it nor ever has. The incessant feeling to protect stirs inside Mazoe. This girl needs help, but interfering in such affairs is none of her business. The girl could be a thief or a runaway, such things are not something she associates with.

A black knight silently prowls, the girls erratic breaths pulsing through the small clearing and tears rapidly blinked away through frantic wide green eyes.

Mozoe shuffles forward curiously, the girls clothing, unkempt and too misleading to suggest a bandit, but there's a certain coordination to it, its as if the girl is trying too hard not to be seen, trying to hide in the shadows but cant seem to find the darkness.

"Put the knife down or we'll have to take your pretty little hand with it."

Blue eyes narrow, Mazoe's better judgment pushed aside. Something about this girl is speaking to her, something hidden that will hopefully reveal itself in due time. In a flash, Mozoe's smoothly rushing at the nearest knight, throwing the hefty branch at the other and pummeling the hilt of her blade against bone. Before anyone can blink, both black knights hit the floor, limbs thumping against dirt in an unkempt heap.

She glances down at wide green eyes and the girl scampers back. Uncertain, they both stare, Mozoe's sudden appearance most likely setting the girl on edge..friend or foe? Mozoe watches the young woman with green eyes, white skin and raven hair launch to her feet and sprint away into the endless expanse of greenery. This was to be expected, the girl couldn't comprehend whether she would be welcomed with open arms, or be attacked in order to make a measly profit.

Blue eyes slide to the unconscious soldier at her feet and narrow. Mazoe pushes his arm back, pulling shackles from his belt and noting a crest on his chest plate. A tree, almost the tree of life, but she has suspicion these knights didn't come from a place of light and prosperity. This place, this Enchanted Forest holds bigger secrets than she first anticipated, and now shes thinking her planned journey to Arendale will have to wait a little longer..

* * *

 _Later That Night:_

The clear sky rains a heavenly shower of twinkling stars, the steady rise of smoke ascending toward the tree tops as her cloak is removed and laid neatly on the bark beside her. The nights are surprisingly warm and she thinks back to her time spent in the land of dragons. Blue eyes slide to the silver sword propped against the tree stump by her hand. The day she earned the blade was the only time in her life that meant anything.

A crackling from the fire has Mozoe standing and turning the impaled rabbit, flames charring the undercooked side as she retrieves a small glass jar from her satchel. The lid pops, the smell of spice lingering in the air before the meat is peppered with red dust. Her mind recedes as the jar is returned to its place and she sits back on the fallen log. So much could be seen weighed on the girls shoulders, was she a runaway? But why would knights be after a simple girl? She didn't seem like a bandit, just a scared peasant fending for her life. They intended to capture her alive but for what? Mazoe stomps the questions back down, it no longer concerns her, shes been here not even a day but already she can tell things are not as they seem.

Blue eyes refocus on the flames, the poorly concealed footsteps of an intruder amongst the darkness has Mozoe standing calmly. There's a quick shuffle as if a body darts to the floor and she grins. Checking the wood pile she sighs, heading into the darkness of the brush and bluffs her need for firewood. Stealthily her feet slip into the shadows, wandering the perimeter around the fire, footsteps making low pads on the dirt until after a good five minutes, a shrouded figure warily shuffles toward the tantalizing meat above the flames. Mozoe watches the hooded figure repeatedly glance at the place she disappeared into and she shakes her head weakly. The thief is either stupid or desperate, but Mozoe has a nagging feeling its both because the girl from earlier is back.

Positioning herself behind the thief, Mozoe cuts off the girls obvious means of escape and watches timid hands apprehensively reach for her evening meal. Clearly the girl is new to living in the shadows, her judgment is yet again pushed aside and she sighs weakly. In a flash Mozoe's behind the girl, smirking when her presence still isn't noticed, but enough toying..Quickly her arm hooks around the thief's throat, the curved dagger at her belt sudden pressed against fair white skin as the yelping body is roughly pulled against her chest.

"Where I come from, if someones caught stealing, a limb is removed." Her thick English accent is smothered by the girls panicked breaths.

"I-I I'm sorry, I promise I'll just leave and you'll never see me again."

"What if I decide to turn you over to the authorities?" The body in her arms stiffens.

"No please! I'm sorry I'll just go, you don't have to turn me in. Here, you can have my dagger, anything just please.."

The girls desperation and slight tremble has Mazoe frowning. For someone on the run, shes never experienced such cowardice for the authorities before, there's defiantly something else going on here. Her silver dagger is removed from white skin, her arm retracted as she watches the young woman whirl to face her. Blue eyes dart to fumbling hands before a metal dagger is shakily presented.

"Here, its all Ive got."

Mozoe stares, her lips twitching but she simply slides passed the frightened child and resumes her place at the fire.."Keep it, although I don't know what good it does you."

The girls unnerved green eyes stare, flickering from Mazoe to the darkness of the brush. She knows its a flight instinct, the girls weighing her options, so instead Mozoe simply sits by the warm heath and waits.

"I-I..I'm kinda new to this."

"I can tell, and so could those soldiers."

Green eyes widen.."That..That was was you?"

"I shouldn't have interfered, I don't know your crimes or the law of this land well enough to pass any judgment."

"My crimes are false."

"I've heard many say those words."

"And how many were telling you the truth?"

Mozoe looks at the girl, determination replacing fear..Perhaps she is telling some form of the truth. A crack from the flames refocuses her attention and she carefully removes her supper from the fire. A painful growl echos from behind and she cant help a small smile and roll of blue eyes. She remembers her first year of traveling, when she ran out of provisions, had to live off the worlds around her to survive.

The seared meat is cut, tender loins and sticky spices coating her fingers as she dishes two servings in metal tins and places one on the floor by her side. She waits, tucking into her own meal and remains still to see if her offer is accepted. Soon enough, a dirty cloak slides onto the bark and slender fingers hesitantly scoop up the metal tin. Blue eyes remain on the flames but Mazoe doesn't miss the sensation of eyes on her nor the whisper of thank you by her side.

They sit in silence, the night still and the howl of beasts beyond echoing above the crickets and steady sound of water near by. Mozoe's empty tin is swirled with water, the bones from her kill wrapped in cloth and placed inside once clean. She glances sideways, the girls concentration fully on her meal as an essence of finesse has Mazoe frowning skeptically. The girl has grace, has restraint even though she's probably been starving for days, many would have ravaged the meat, stripped the bones clean by now but the girl simply takes her time gracefully. It only adds more questions but Mazoe quickly remembers her own business. The girl will be gone soon and she can concentrate on finding her own purpose here.

The last bone is dropped into the metal with a clang, slender fingers licked clean of spices and tender juices.

"Thank You for sharing your meal. First you save me, now you welcome me to supper. I truly thought kindness no longer applied to me."

"Kindness isn't something that's earned, its given freely. Those of us that lack it have only lost what it means to feel affection." Green eyes study her, unanswered questions brewing in the girls mind as the discarded tins are carefully sterilized within the flames.

"You mentioned before that your not from around here. And that sword looks almost ancient."

"Your correct, I'm not from your land."

"Can I ask where?"

"Its difficult to explain, but I suppose I'm a traveler of sorts, I have no permanent home."

"Traveler? Then..Then perhaps you could get me away from this kingdom."

Mozoe glances at the hopeful girl.."I cannot."

"Why? I thought you said.."

"I said I'm a traveler but I didn't say I would be leaving."

"But you cant stay here, not after what you did to the Queens knights."

"Queen?"

"She..Shes known as the Evil Queen to most and she rules these lands. If they saw your face then she could be after you too."

"I don't think those men even knew I was there let alone saw my face." Mozoe pushes the steaming metal from the flames and rests them in the cool leaves by the stones. An Evil Queen? Sounds like Agrabah all over again.

"Please, I need to get out of here or shes going to kill me."

"That's none of my concern, If the Queen of this land has a quarrel with you, then it's not my place to interfere."

"But you've already interfered! You saw what the black knights were going to do to me and you stopped them! Please!"

Mozoe looks into fearful and desperate eyes, the girls life story piquing her interest. If a Queen is after her then what did the girl possibly do to enact such provocation? But it's none of her concern, even if it is an Evil Queen.."I'm sorry, you may stay the night by the warmth but in the morning, I continue my journey alone."

The sadness and collapse of hope in green eyes tugs at her heart but she's crossed many needy peasants and even a few nobles in her time. Eventually she found that everything has its course and she cant interfere in everyone's lives, some need to be left alone. Mozoe watches as the downhearted girl slips around the campfire and curls herself into the dirt. She cant interfere..Not this time, not after her last mistake...

* * *

 _The Next Morning:_

She awoke just after sunrise, the birds beginning an incessant chirping that drove her insane and she found herself missing her bow. She'd shoot the blighters down if she had a couple of arrows but alas, its well enough she awoke as its time to continue her journey.

Blue eyes slide to the body on the other side of the smoking pit, the steady rise and fall of the dirty cloak has Mozoe quietly gathering her gear and draping her black cloak across her shoulders. The bones from their supper are thrown in a small hole dug in the soil away from camp. Mazoe doesn't want any animals getting to the girl while she sleeps. Placing the metal tins back in her satchel Mozoe pauses, fingers stroking against something smooth and she gently slides it out for inspection. A small brass bell with string and red tassels rests in her palm. She smiles at the memory, the small village she helped from raiders that one time, children had made it for her. The bell has no clapper and is said to make its own sound clear to her when the time is right.

The winds whistles through the trees, the faint sound of a ring has curious eyes sliding to the body shifting against the cold breeze. Mozoe smiles weakly, sliding next the girl and lays the bell by raven hair. Hopefully this will help guide her to wherever she needs to go. With one final check and glance back at the peculiar child, Mozoe adjusts her satchel and heads into the dense forest..


	2. Chapter 2

_Several Days Later:_

Spending so much time alone doesn't bother her. Most of her traveling had been spent wandering alone, excluding that time a young boy had accompanied her for a few years. He lost his home after a Griffin destroyed his village and left many dead including his parents. He didn't have anyone else and she couldn't leave a fourteen year old to fend for himself with monsters lurking in every shadow. But a few years later he found his own way in the shape of a pretty red head called Jane. He was sixteen and had grown into an intelligent young man, she wouldn't keep him from leading his own life and so the pair separated. Ever since, shes been alone, left to wander kingdom after kingdom in relative silence.

The billowing rise of smoke and faint sound of horses and chatter drive her forward. She knew she'd cross a village or town eventually and is eager to get her bearings. She'd like to know more about this land and where she finds herself..A map, that's something she'll need to buy at some point soon.

Mozoe veers onto a shallow trail, slight grooves carved into soil smoothing against the bottom of her boots as they wander into a mass of stone and straw huts. Pink lips smile, the bustle of activity through the small market of fruit, vegetables and less than apostatizing meat bringing back a sense of normality. A pair of children rush by playing as their steely mother dashes after them with scolding words. Mozoe's presence doesn't seem to phase the busy peasants looking to breaker a deal with merchants behind several counters. On approaching a vegetable stall, she cant help eavesdropping on a pair of dirty men, their brows covered in soil and clothes almost black and stinking..Farmers, or close to miners but she never saw any indication of a deposit close by.

"Did ya here, Snow White was heard to be round these parts."

"Nah, shes not as daft as the Evil Queen makes her out to be."

"I'm tellin' ya shes round here somewhere."

"Well then she better get runnin' cause its stupid bein' so close to the Queens castle."

Castle? Mozoe makes a note and continues mingling amongst the busy crowd. Snow White..Maybe she should ask about the girl the Queens hunting? Mozoe's stomach churns, a uneasy feeling snaking up her spine. Something about that girl last night didn't sit well, could she be this Snow White?

The sound of galloping hooves echos above busy chatter before several screams launch her onto the defensive. Mozoe slips around the panicking masses as a dozen black knights swarm the small village and herd the panicking peasants towards the town square. Mazoe's black cloak quickly hides the blade and satchel at her waist but her intended exit is blocked and shes squashed together within the panicking crowd. Women and children, even the weakest of men cry out fearfully as the soldiers form a circle and pull their swords as if ready for a slaughter. Mozoe lays a gentle hand on the hilt of her blade, ready to pull if provoked but the knights remain still, the cries from the people dying down as a man with dark cropped hair and a strong jaw steps forward.

"Snow White's been sighted in the area! If anyone's seen the bandit, speak now!"

The clearings silent, the slight whimper and hushed cry fading through the breeze.

"You mean to tell me not one of you saw her?!"

Again silence and Mozoe can quickly see the scene escalating.

"Either you're lying or you're harboring the traitor!"

Before anyone can react, the knight captain is dragging a young girl from her mothers arms and pulling the crying child in front of his soldiers. Mozoe shuffles forward, the girls mother crying out and trying to reach her child but she gets a rough slap to the ground for her effort. Quickly Mozoe pushes through, helping a man pull the sobbing mother to her feet as her child stares with glassy green eyes.

"I know one of you has seen her! Step forward now or there will be consequences!"

Silence..Mozoe shifts, blue eyes darting from the Captains firm features to the little girl barely able to contain her squeaky cries. What is she to do? She cant get more involved than she already is, there's also the slim possibility she can defend herself against all these knights and escape in one piece..But she cant let an innocent child suffer. A man suddenly steps forward and she remembers him from her eavesdropping session.

"I saw her."

The Captain takes a step forward, his grip tightening on the little girls shoulder.."Where?!"

"About three miles North, I didn't get a good look but she looked like she was headin' east. This were yesterday though so don't expect her to be there no more."

Mozoe scrutinizes the grotty man, he seems to be lying for this Snow White, perhaps it _is_ the girl who she was sharing her supper with the other night.

"And whys that?! You harboring her peasant?!"

"I never said that."

The Captain throws the child to the dirt, her mother quickly scooping the shaking body into her lap and soothes the girls sobs. Black boots crunch into dirt, threatening armor squaring up to the dirty man.

"What was that filth?!"

"I was just sayin' I don't know were she is now."

The soldier looks as if he's about to back down but instead a heavy gauntlet is smashing into the side of the peasants face, throwing him to the dirt in a pile of groaning limbs. Mozoe balls her fists under her cloak, bending down at the mans side but notes the rest of the crowd taking a fearful step back.

"Well what do we have here? A filthy peasant woman fit for a dirty street rat. You have courage helping him woman, I'll give you that.."

After checking his injury, Mozoe's satisfied its not life threatening and she stands silently. Blue eyes stare at the smirking Captain, his strong jaw locked in a pose of self satisfaction and his eyes wandering her cloaked body. If only he truly knew what was under it.

"Take him for interrogation, he knows more than he says.."

Two knights move forward but Mozoe graciously stands over the fallen peasant, keeping her attention on the Captains slowly slipping smirk.

"It seems the wench doesn't want to leave her filthy rat, bring her too, she can share in his crimes.."

A firm hand reaches for her but she elegantly avoids it, twirling her arm to wrap around the knights and she turns him to give a light shove forward. The knight stumbles forward, the look on his face bewildered at the gentle way she redirected his attack. The Captain scowls, his face turning a flushed red.."Well?!"

Two knights rush for Mozoe again but she simply spins gracefully from their reach, ducking limbs before they're pushed away with such grace the whole clearing is silent. She doubts anyone was expecting her to fight back but the technique shes using isn't meant to inflict harm, only to defend and disarm.

"What the hell are you two doing?! Get the damn woman now and clamp her in irons!"

This time Mozoe steps forward, taking a deep breath as four knights approach with swords and shackles. Blue eyes sweep the area spotting an opening into the trees and a plan formulates quickly. She may still escape with her life and leave the village in tact, hopefully shes enough to lure the enemy away..Mozoe ducks, swaying left to right, backwards and forwards to escape the hands reaching for her. She bends low to the ground, her legs swiping two guards and sending them flat on their back before shes gliding through the last two and pushing them forwards so they land on their comrades. With a smile and a small nod to the livid Knight Captain, she creeps backwards toward the trees.

"This peasant is no better than a man out for gold, he didn't witness Snow White in the North because I saw her in the East not two days ago. We had supper together, it was rather quaint." Fire ignites in the Captains eyes as she whirls and sprints into the forest.

"GET AFTER HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"

Blue eyes glance behind, the village left behind as a dozen black knights rush to their horses and Mozoe picks up her pace. She scans the blurring brush rushing by, the sign of moss faces east and she abruptly changes course to what she hopes is her savior. The sound of galloping hooves echos behind causing her to dart into denser trees, not dense enough to stop the horses but enough to slow them down.

Her breaths are erratic, her chest burning but she pushes forward, the smell of damp and sound of rushing water roars over the shouting of men and dangerous hooves. Her boots slide to a stop, frantic eyes darting from the mild river to the rock formation up stream. Quickly she dives in, the current mellow but enough for her to drift. The sound of horses is impeccably close as she dives, clinging to a large rock fixed to the stony bed beneath and curls into a black ball underneath the rippling abyss.

Black knights on horseback slide to a stop, hooves splashing on the shore and Mozoe watches apprehensively as a pair come uncomfortably close to her position. Muffled shouts breach the water, her air calm and secure but dwindling as words are frantically exchanged above. After a moment, hooves quickly tare up stones as half a dozen pass across the river and head East, the rest can be heard heading North but the one uncomfortably close to her still remains. Her face grows hotter, her lungs burning dangerously as the soldier lingers. With nothing left but desperation, Mozoe's body unfurls itself and she springboards from the riverbed to launch herself at horse and rider.

The stallion whinnies terrified, water splashing and pebbles flying as it frantically backs away and tosses its rider to the dirt. Mozoe darts forward, her drenched heavy cloak slowing determined limbs as the Captain shakes from his daze and tries to stagger to his feet. He looks up only a moment before her fist is crunching against the side of his temple and he drops like a sack of farmhouse potatoes.

Panting and a little hazy, Mazoe gently approaches the spooked horse, calming it before throwing her tired frame on top. Today hadn't been at all the way she planned and now shes probably made things ten times worse. It looks like Snow White isn't the only one to watch her back anymore, but she suspects that's what everyone expects being under the thumb of an Evil Queen. With a yell, she digs wet leathers into the horses ribs and bounds for West...

* * *

 _Later That Night:_

The same twinkling mosaic shines down upon memorized blue eyes, smoke drifts into the silent darkness as the smell of searing meat makes Mozoe's stomach grumble wanting. Today had been a disaster, not only had she interfered but shes been stamped as some sort of ghost. Word had already traveled to the other village she passed earlier. Apparently her judgment was right when she had fled and discredited the peasant, the knights thought she was the one they should be after and left the village in peace. But now she's in the spotlight and needs to slip back into the darkness, she cant have another incident like Agrabah, she cant get that involved again..

With a weak sigh, Mozoe turns from the beauty above and dishes out the slab of charred meat she managed to pick up from the last village. The horse she stole had been set free and sent back to its master just encase they managed to track its movements, she cant have another village scouted because of her presence. Perhaps tomorrow she can obtain a map, there was a general store in the last village and close by, there seemed to be some sort of chicken farm. Maybe in the morning she can head to the shop and then grab some breakfast on her way out..

* * *

 _Meanwhile, In the Dark Palace:_

Marble stands frozen in darkness, the cold from the grand lounge in contrast to the blazing flames resting in a grander fireplace in front of two plush chairs. A vanity bundled with fine perfumes, rubies, onyx and gold jewelry sit with a flamboyant mirror on top whilst the only light illuminating the chilling decor comes from naked flames or the blue of the crescent moon shining in from the open balcony.

Sat at the oak vanity, the throne of chairs holds a prim and slender figure, her raven hair dark enough to absorb sunlight, red lips dim and bloodied with complexion as white and fair as ground chalk upon a whetstone. A fine golden comb gently laces through silk tresses, dark brown eyes transfixed elsewhere and buried within her minds eye. The sound of heavy boots breaks the stillness as the Knight Captain and another man clad in more extravagant leathers march into the chamber and bow.

"My Queen, there is news on Snow White."

The slender frame glides to her feet, dark eyes fixed on the agitated pair as she stalks forward with a sharp click of heels. The Captain shuffles forward apprehensively, weary eyes never meeting his expectant Queen.

"I was sent to lead a search party to the East after word reached us about a suspected sighting, and well we.."

"Get to the point Captain."

"Well I..When I rounded the villagers, there was this woman.."

Dark eyes flicker to the gash on the side of his skull and the Queen's scowl only deepens.

"She had a fighting style I've never seen before, took four of my men down without a single blow. The peasants are calling her a ghost."

"A ghost? How moronic! Did you capture her?"

"Unfortunately she escaped my Queen. But I sent out more men this morning and.." A sharp hand rises and his mouth snaps shut.

"So what has this got to do with Snow White?"

"The woman claimed to know her, said she was having supper with her two nights ago."

A snarl pulls at blood lips and the men take an apprehensive step back.

"So your telling me you had one of the brats companions and you just let her run away?!"

"We cornered her at the river but she.."

"Where is this ghost now?!"

"We think shes heading West."

"And what of Snow White?!"

"No word as of yet."

"Is that everything?!"

"Yes my Queen."

"Good.." With a flick of her wrist, a loud snap echos off the walls and back again just as the Captains lifeless body hits the marble. She grabs her Generals face, slicing black nails into his jawline with dark eyes burning into his very soul.."Did this useless carcass identify Snow White's companion?!"

"Yes your majesty."

"Then I want her captured and brought to me as well! I will not have that traitor massing an army against me! Do whatever it takes, I want them both in my dungeons before the next full moon or you'll find yourself sharing the dear Captains fate, understood?!"

"Yes your majesty." His head is thrown back and he bows deeply before alerting his guard to drag the dead body from the chamber...


	3. Chapter 3

_The Next Morning:_

Finally her lucks changing. Blue eyes quickly scan the array of lines marking each kingdom before the scroll is rolled up and deposited in her satchel. Finally she can see where shes going instead of relying on the stars and the forest. Although, the elder at the store did say the kingdoms marked on the map had expanded and shifted since the day it had been produced. Due to the sudden reign of the Evil Queen, the White kingdom is now the Dark kingdom and King Midas of the North East has pulled his forces out allowing the Evil Queen to expand. It seems Mozoe's heading for King Midas's border but it may add several days onto her journey, shes just glad the store owner said something about it or she might have gotten a little lost.

Mazoe wanders up the dirt path, a small cottage with smoke rising from the chimney has her smiling. Its so quaint and innocent, she never thought such a place exists here, especially after witnessing the past two villages. Her light boots hit the stone step of the front door and knuckles wrap on the firm wood lightly. Several bolts and chains can be heard from the other side before the door fly's open and a crossbow is aimed at her face. Remaining calm, Mazoe simply raises her hands peacefully and waits.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I never thought such a lovely house had such ill manors inside."

"If your wanting to make it off my porch alive your going the wrong way about it girly!"

"Wait.."

Mazoe peers behind the defensive elderly woman, the girl she saved a few days ago stepping out from behind with another brunette closely in tow.

"Its you!"

"You know her?" Granny frowns.

"Yeah, she saved my life a few days ago and then shared her supper with me after..after I tried stealing it." Snow shifts uncomfortably at the trio's judgment but Granny's crossbow is slowly lowered.

"I must say I'm surprised to see you Snow White."

Tension ascends again, Snow shuffling towards Granny for unforeseen protection.."How do you know my name? I never told you."

"My recent travels to the villages has revealed many things."

"Well don't just stand there girl, get in here, your letting all the heat out."

Mazoe frowns, the warm morning sun rising into the sky but she shrugs the paranoid Granny off and slides into the cottage. Blue eyes watch the many bolts and chains slide back into place as the elderly woman continues her cooking by the stove in the corner. The place seems friendly, everything you need for a quiet life, but her focus soon lands on the two staring girls and she raises an eyebrow as the brunette steps forward.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Surprised at the hospitality, Mazoe nods weakly.."That would be lovely, thank you."

The girl smiles, pacing toward the small counter at the back wall leaving Snow and Mazoe alone.

"So where have you been?"

Blue eyes refocus.."Around."

"See what you like?"

"A mixture I guess. Not everywhere can be paradise, especially where there's a hierarchy."

"This kingdom used to be prosperous, happy but.."

Snow pauses and Mazoe can see affliction in green eyes. The girl must be involved somehow, perhaps she should ask? A mug of water is presented and Mazoe bows weakly, accepting the cup graciously from the smiling brunette.."Thank You.."

"I'm Red and this is my Granny."

The girls eagerness makes Mazoe smile.

"Thank You Red, and its a pleasure to meet you both."

"So why are you here? Have you reconsidered helping me?" Mazoe turns to a hopeful Snow White.

"Unfortunately I haven't changed my mind, I've already interfered too much around here and my poor judgment has thrown things off balance."

"Well that sounds like gibberish to me. I thought you liked helping people." Blue eyes narrow at a passive Granny.

"And who told you that?" Attention soon drifts to Snow and Mazoe huffs.."I'm sorry Snow but it's simply too dangerous for the both of us."

"That's why we need to leave."

"You misunderstand, everything and everyone has its purpose, and right now, yours is unclear."

"You sound like a seer but your not old or blind."

Mazoe chuckles at Red's sass.."You don't have to be old and blind to be a seer."

They gawk, Granny straightening herself and scooting towards her wooden spoon encase of attack.

"Your a seer?!"

"Yes and no, my generation pool has known to develop seers but I myself haven't developed any symptoms."

"You sound like really old but you only look in your twenties."

"Appearances can be deceiving, I'm sure you all agree."

A silence befalls them, Red and Snow glancing at one another as Granny continues stirring her broth with wary eyes. Red quickly clears her throat, shifting the conversation elsewhere.."So what brings you here again?"

"I assumed this house was an establishment where I could purchase a warm meal, but I was wrong."

"I'm sure we can set another place for you, right Granny.." The elder rolls her eyes and Red flashes white teeth.."See all sorted, breakfast for all."

"Thank you, that's very gracious of you."

"Your welcome."

"Red set another place will you."

The brunette quickly gets to work, leaving Mazoe and Snow alone again.

"I like your gift.."

Mazoe turns questionably.

"The small bell, but I think its broken."

A light chuckle pushes passed pink lips.."It's not broken, its as it should be and called a clairvoyance bell."

"And what does it do?"

Blue eyes watch as the small trinket is retrieved from the girls belt.."It eventually shows you your path."

"So why did you give it to me?"

"Because you needed a little hope and a little push in the right direction..And I see its already working." Mazoe nods at a happy Red and her Granny. Snow smiles brightly, tears in warm brown eyes, and without warning, Mazoe's pulled into a tight hug. For a moment she seems uncertain, shes supposed to be keeping her distance from this girl not inviting her in for hugs. Against her better judgment yet again, an arm wraps around the young girl and hugs back.

"Hey, you guys hungry?"

They break apart, Snow chuckling as she heads over to the table. Mazoe stares at the happy trio, her heart swelling as she slowly makes her way over to the vacant seat next to a wary eyed Granny..

* * *

 _Later that Evening:_

She must admit that Granny can cook up a delicious meal. After breakfast Mazoe had been ready to leave once again, but Snow and Red insisted she help with the workings on the farm. She couldn't say no after they generously accepted her at their table, so shes been helping collect eggs, chopped some wood and drew water from the well. After the chores were done, prior to the many distractions from the bubbly girls, she was given another hot meal for her assistance and now shes finally ready to be on her way.

"You should stay the night, its not safe out there with the moon full."

Mazoe's satchel is draped over her shoulder as she turns curiously to an apprehensive Red.."Full moon?"

"Wolfs time."

She pauses, there are werewolves here?.."You have werewolves?"

"Well I don't know about lots of them but one does appear around these parts. It eats peoples livestock and kills anything that moves. You shouldn't go out there.."

"You needn't worry, I've come across my fair share of creatures in my time.." The girls fear is overshadowed with curiosity and Mazoe smiles weakly.."I'll be fine.." Her black cloak drapes over her shoulders and she straps her sword to her hip. Blue eyes slide to the hesitant girl stepping alongside Red.

"I hope you find your path Snow White, although I have suspicion you've already found your route towards it." Her focus flickers between the young women before shes sliding passed and steps out into the cool nights air.."Thank You for your hospitality, stay safe."

"You too girly."

"Wait!" Mazoe pauses as Snow quickly steps forward.."I don't even know your name."

A smile pulls at pink lips.."My name is Mazoe." And with a small nod, her black hood is pulled over ebony hair and she wanders into the Eastern woods..

* * *

The full moon beats down upon the clearing, white sparkling flowers blossoming to absorb the supernatural sunlight as black fabric brushes the silent blades of grass at Mazoe's movements. Its the perfect spot for camp but with the full moon and Red's warning, she finds camping on the ground unwise tonight. Its warm enough for her cloak to provide sufficient heat so now all she needs is the right tree to support her weight.

Mazoe pauses, blue eyes sliding to the blue ball floating aimlessly in the darkness above and she finds herself slowly sinking to the grass. Its been a while since she could just lie back and enjoy the worlds natural beauty, that's probably what this journey is for. She may not find her purpose here, but maybe she'll find a little peace.

A high pitch scream has her bolting upright, focus darting North and quickly shes on her feet, sprinting into the moonlit brush with a trail of sparkling crystals left in her wake. Another less agonizing scream has solid silver unsheathed and grasped firmly in her hand. A flicker of torchlight to her right has her stopping abruptly, squinting into the distance as the sound of angry citizens resounds over her frantic breaths. She could let them deal with the beast but most likely a handful will be dead or maimed before they put the creature down. Feet spring forward, careful not to land on dry leaves and fallen branches as cold wind attacks her heated cheeks.

The sound of frantic voices escalates her speed before eventually, shes bursting into a small clearing, blue eyes frantically searching for danger. A familiar crossbow is aimed at her heart, Granny's terrified and determined eyes flickering from her to the mass of noisy villagers approaching behind. Mazoe refocuses, noting the dead boy chained to a tree, his insides spilling out and a horrified expression confirming his gruesome demise. Sobbing finally registers and she shifts her attention to Red, the brunette distraught and mumbling incoherent sentences to Snow as the girl tries to calm her friend.

"Where's the beast?"

"Red you have to go now!"

"But Peter..And I..But he was only trying to help me and then..Then he.."

"Snow get her out of here now! I can hold them off but not for long!"

Mazoe frowns questionably, why would the girl flee after baring witness to a werewolf attack? The crossbow is still firmly aimed at her chest as she carefully slides her blade back into its sheath.."What happened?"

"None of you business! Red get going now!"

Snow hoists the bawling brunette to her feet.."Mazoe please help us!"

Her minds going a million miles a minute, what help do they need?

"Snow just go!"

"She can help us! Please Granny!"

There's a pause but as the villagers get closer and closer, Granny's agitation increases. Suddenly the crossbow is lowered and Granny's within an inch of Mazoe's personal space.."Go with them, help my granddaughter. Snow says your a hero so please, I'm begging you to keep them safe."

She shouldn't get involved, she came here for a fresh start away from Agrabah and away from that kind of life. Is it maybe her destiny to never escape such obligations? To keep saving people against her better judgment? Mulan would be proud but shes not so certain..In a flash, Mazoe's sliding around Granny and grabbing ahold of Red's arm.

"This isn't permanent, once Ive assessed the situation I'll decide whether to help your granddaughter."

"Okay just please get them out of here!"

Quickly Mazoe whirls, dragging a distraught Red behind as Snow staggers to keep up. They run and run, the heavy breathing of the two girls and clumsiness of their steps angering her, how are they supposed to evade detection with such sloppiness?

The torchlight from the angry citizens fades, the girls slowing down considerably before Red's tugging her arm free and collapsing against the dirt.."I cant run..Anymore.."

"We must keep moving, we're not out of danger yet."

Snow buckles to her knees at a sobbing Reds side and an irritated hand smooths threw Mazoe's air, If we stop they'll pick up our trail and be on us within the hour.

"Red?..Red I'm so sorry." Snow lays a gentle hand on her friends back.

"Just leave me..Let them kill me..I'm a monster."

"Snow, I need you to tell me everything but first we have to keep moving, they'll pick up our trail soon." Green glassy eyes peer up at her and Mazoe feels her heart pinch, something's severely wrong and she knows she wont like the answer.

"Come on Red we have to keep moving." Gently Snow scoops the solemn brunette to her feet before finally the trio rush through the moonlit brush to safety..

* * *

 _The Next Morning:_

No one had felt like talking last night, all just content with rest and silent musings. Luckily Mozoe found a small burrow they could take shelter in, it smells damp and musky but it does its job in keeping them hidden from creatures and vengeful citizens. Now though, now she must get answers. Propping herself against the entrance, blue eyes stare at the two girls huddled together.

"What happened last night, and I want the truth." There's a moment of silence, two pairs of bloodshot eyes sliding to focus on her.

"I'm the wolf.."

Mazoe frowns curiously, a hand sliding to the hilt of silver steel.

"I killed Peter."

Snows arms curl around her friend more and Mazoe finds her hand slipping from her sword as broken eyes stare up at her.."You're the werewolf you spoke of?"

Snow quickly jumps in.."She didn't know, none of us did until last night. Her cloak seems to stop her transformation but she wasn't wearing it when.."

A tear slides down Ruby's cheek as she clutches the red cloak tighter.

"And your Granny? What of her? Has she got the curse?"

"I..I don't know."

"This is a problem..Not only didn't you know of your inheritance but you lack the mental means to control it."

"Then kill me."

"No!" Snow quickly pushes herself in front of Red.."We have to help her."

"Sometimes the kindest thing to do is put them out of their misery."

"And what about hope?! What about the path you kept telling me about?! You said that Ruby was the beginning, you said that we all have a path to lead, that's why you travel isn't it?! Ever since you got here you've been guided towards to me, now if that's not a sign then I don't know what is!"

Blue eyes settle elsewhere. Snow's right, ever since arriving in this land they've been drawn together. Is this the beginning of her set purpose? Even in Agrabah things were never this blatantly obvious before. With a deep sigh, Mazoe pulls out her canteen and tosses it to the skeptical girl.."Perhaps you're right, drink, we have some walking before we hit the next village and you two have a lot to learn before you can call yourselves bandits."

Snows face lights up.."So you'll help us?"

"Against my better judgment yet again, the signs are obvious. But don't get too comfortable, I'll help you survive and then you're on your own, understood?"

Green eyes dim a little but pink lips still smile.."Okay..Hey Red, drink this, it'll help."

Mazoe watches how careful and gentle Snow is, the girl attentive to her friends despair and something sparks within Mozoe. Perhaps this is her calling in this new land, but how is she meant to train a werewolf and runaway with an Evil Queen to watch out for? Only time will tell...


	4. Chapter 4

_Several Months Later:_

The delicate crunching of feet on dry leaves, the speckles of dirt thrown into the air in her wake, sliver blade held steady at the frantic pace while heavy set breaths are mastered and controlled. Her heart pulses, legs burning, eyes searching before a flash of black behind has her changing course quickly. She jumps, a fallen log no longer an obstacle but still she falls, landing harshly on her chest and whirling to find rope wrapped around her calves. The crude binding is quickly untangled but in a flash, bark swings down and gracefully she rolls from its path, slipping to feet in a second.

"Told you I was getting good."

"Don't over estimate your surroundings little pup.."

Red smirks, lunging forward but a branch shrouded in leaves is quickly stamped on and launched in between her legs. The brunette yelps, dropping her weapon and crumbling to her knees.

"I warned you.." An arrow suddenly snags the cloth at Mazoe's shoulder and shes wrenched backwards, pinned uselessly to a tree. Blue eyes dart to a smirking Snow White in the distance and Mozoe nods.."Well done Snow, I didn't hear your approach nor did I see you prime your weapon."

The arrow is tugged from bark as the two girls approach and Red pouts.."Yeah that's because I was busy being the target."

The brunette rubs her aching groin as Snow bounds over with a bright smile.."So now can I help on tomorrows raid?"

"No."

"Why not? You just said you didn't even see me until it was too late."

"I did, but now you must work on your exit strategy. Perhaps Red can show you tonight during the crescent moon."

Red shifts anxiously.."Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"You've almost mastered your power Red, all you must to do now is focus on your courage, blank out your fear of the unknown and everything will be fine. Just remember, we'll always be here to remind you that your not alone."

Red quickly crashes into Mazoe for a loving hug and she pats the brunettes back. Since the night of their exile, Mazoe's been training both girls in the ways of the forest. They've learnt a lot, can probably go it alone but she doesn't want to leave just yet. Red is still coming to terms with her wolf and it doesn't seem right just abandoning them, especially since shes grown to enjoy the girls company. Another set of arms jostle her thoughts and she looks to Snow who's snuggling into the hug.

"You hated hugs when we first met, I could just tell."

 _"Oh_? And how did you know that?"

Red smirks.."You'd get all stiff and pat us on the back awkwardly."

"I think it became awkward for everyone." Snow adds before the girls laugh and Mazoe smiles weakly. Her purpose still isn't very clear but shes finding her path straighter as the months go on. Blue eyes suddenly snap toward denser trees, the faint sound of whistling echoing over the wind. Cautiously Mazoe steps from the hug followed by curious eyes.

"What is it?"

Mazoe remains silent, the whistling leveling as silently she stalks toward some slight movement in the distance. With a curious glance at one another, Snow and Red slide after their teacher and replicate her footsteps.

Slipping low to the ground, Mazoe's body agilely glides across the leaves, propping up against a large oak tree as blue eyes stare at eight small men whistling and lugging heavy pickaxes over their shoulders. She feels Red and Snow's presence and soon, they're all scouting the small armed party.

"What do you think? Right for the picking?"

"We don't rob the innocent and poor Red, you know that."

"Are they on patrol or something? I wonder who sent them."

Blue eyes pick apart the men's clothes, simple but nothing expensive, sweat on their brows and dirt on their skin. Miners, or better yet, Dwarfs. She had the pleasure of meeting a few on her travels, some were nice and pleasant, others hot headed, You never know what you'll get with the creatures. Mazoe steps out confidently with protest from the cautious girls.."You there! Dwarfs! I'd like to speak to you!"

The eight dwarfs stop, their pickaxes shifting apprehensively.

"Who the hell are you?" The grumpiest frowns deeply.

"You may call me Mazoe, and you are?"

"Well I'm Happy.."

The grumpy one nudges his brother roughly.."None of your business! What do you want?!"

There's always one..Mazoe takes a peaceful step forward, watching carefully as the little men shuffle hesitantly.."I only wish to ask if you've been to the nearest village lately."

"I have." Grumpy gives his fellow dwarf a scowl but the bearded elder simply steps forward, the glasses perched on his nose amended.

"Excellent, could you tell me if there's any news."

"News?"

"About the kingdom, the bandits in these woods, anything really. I've been out of sorts traveling and I haven't been to a village in many weeks."

It was a lie, she'd been to the a village not three days ago when they ran out of metal tipped spear heads for Snow. Over the past few months they'd raided and stolen from many nobles and well off citizens to feed themselves. She'd also been an unwilling factor in a few vigilante excursions due to Red and Snow getting themselves into trouble. The self righteous pair couldn't help themselves from saving innocent peasants from Black Knights at every turn, insisted they needed to help people not just steal for themselves. She knows there's more to Snow than meets they eye, the girls shared very little of her past and it only fuels the spark of doubt building in Mazoe's mind.

 _"Erm_..You okay?"

Mazoe snaps from her daze, the mans curious eyes peering up at her and she smiles weakly.."Apologies, you were saying?"

"Well, I heard the hunt for Snow White's been stepped up, something about her massing an army to fight the Evil Queen."

"And I say good for her. That Evil Queens gotta go." Grumpy adds bitterly.

"Anything else?"

 _"Ugh_...I think there was more talk about the ghost. It was said she took down several of the Queens patrols and a contingent up North."

There's that Ghost nonsense again, shes never been given a nickname for fighting before.

"Be careful, they say shes like the wind but will kill anyone that gets close." Bashful whispers as if the trees have ears.

Mazoe represses a huff but Grumpy quickly raises his pickax.

"Hey! Whose out there?!"

Weapons swiftly raise and Mazoe takes a step back. Blue eyes slide over to where her known companions are..The dwarfs seem harmless enough.."Girls! Come out! I doubt they mean us any harm!"

The dwarfs watch skeptically as Snow and Red hesitantly make their way over.

"Sorry, I slipped on a whetstone."

Mazoe smiles at a sheepish Red.."Its alright."

"You thinking about ambushing us were you?!"

Snow quickly steps up to the grumpy dwarf.."No of course not."

"And who are you?!"

Unnerved green eyes slide to Mazoe briefly.."Well I..I'm Snow White." The men's faces drop, their pickaxes quickly lowering to the dirt as they bow.

Mazoe frowns, blue eyes flickering between the group before landing on the two shifty brunettes. They stare at her almost guiltily and her heart drops into her stomach, somethings defiantly not as it seems.

"Princess."

Mazoe frowns.."Princess?"

Snow quickly steps forward.."I can explain.."

"Maybe we should get back to the tree, the Queens patrols are known to come by here." Doc signals his brothers and the little men begin to move but pause noting their guests remain frozen.."Come on."

Mazoe stares a little betrayed, for the months they've been together she never expected the girl to be a princess..She didn't expect Red to be a werewolf either but things slowly start clicking into place, the finesse, the politeness, the way the girl speaks about the people, it all comes from royalty. Her mind had been clouded by affection not to notice the signs.

"I wanted to tell you but I was scared you'd just think I was using you for protection."

"Aren't you?"

"No shes not, we're both not."

Mazoe narrows her eyes at Red.."You knew?"

The brunette nods weakly.

"How long?"

"A couple of months, shortly after we left Granny that night."

They were keeping such a huge secret from her, something that changes everything.."Go with the Dwarfs." Mazoe sets off in the opposite direction, the need to clear her head driving her forward.

"Wait! "

A hand grips Mazoe's wrist but she simply tugs it free without making eye contact with a panicking Snow.

"Please, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Please don't leave us."

"I must spend some time alone..Go with the Dwarfs, I'll find you before nightfall." And without a backwards glance, Mazoe disappears into the forest..

* * *

 _Later That Evening:_

The sun slowly sets over the horizon of never ending trees, one day almost over and another awaiting in the distance. The girl was foolish for not stating her stature. Mazoe was tricked but now that time has past, she believes the girls intentions were not out of spite but out of fear. Revealing such a statement normally changes a persons perspective, some change for money and greed, others to gain an opportunity at fame, she however feels just as she had before and it infuriates her. In the short months of being together, Snow has burrowed her way into Mazoe's heart and she cant seem to cast aside the nagging need to protect the girl, to protect both of them.

Mazoe sighs, her leg dangling over the sturdy branch and swaying gently above the forest floor. She knows what needs to be done but cant compel herself to get up. For what comes next, a heart of steel has to back up the decision..Snow will be alright, Red too, they're adequate fighters and now they have others to care for them. This was never a lifetime commitment, she knew soon enough she would have to move on.

Slipping from the bark, Mazoe climbs several feet down before thumping to the mossy earth. Time to continue her journey..

* * *

It took a while but Mazoe finally found the quaint little hollow tree the dwarfs call home. She can hear strenuous conversation but continues to linger by the door. Shen would be pushing her through by now and calling her a coward, so with a deep breath, her knuckles wrap gently against the solid oak. Immediately the door is flung open and a worried Snow leaps into her arms.

"I thought you'd gone! I thought you just left and.."

The girl is pulled away and Mazoe smiles weakly.."I have news for you both."

"Then get in here, your letting all the heat out!"

Snow pulls Mazoe into the small hovel at Grumpy's behest and Red quickly approaches with a smile on pink lips.

"I'm not staying."

The words dampen the mood, the happy atmosphere plummeting and silence only accompanied by the crackle of the fire.

"Wh-Why? Should we head back on the road?"

"No, you and Red will stay with the dwarfs. They'll look out for you now." Tears well up in green and brown eyes.

"B-But..Is it about me being a princess? I'm sorry I lied, I.."

Mazoe lays a gentle hand on Snows shoulder.."I will admit your secrecy did shock me, but that's not why I'm leaving. This was always a temporary thing, you two have grown into excellent fighters and I'm confident you'll grow even more so without my presence."

"But why do you have to go? I thought things were good."

"All good things must come to an end Snow, only then can you grow and find your path."

"But I thought you were my path?"

"No, I was but a trail leading toward it. And now that trail has ended."

"But what about the wolf?" Blue eyes refocus on a fidgeting Red.

"The wolf is a part of you Red, if you always remember your friends and loved ones, it can never beat you."

"This is my fault, I didn't tell you when we first met and now.."

"And now we all move forward.." Mazoe scoops up Snows wrist, a brass bell with red tassels secured to white skin.."Have you heard its calling yet?"

"No."

"Then I must leave so that you can find your own way."

"Like a bird leaving its nest?"

"Exactly.." Snow crashes into her, Red soon to follow and shes crushed by an emotional hug. Its the right thing to do, stumbling upon these dwarfs wasn't a coincidence and shes learnt never to dismiss a coincidence.."Keep each other safe, remember your training and have hope Snow White, for it is the most powerful weapon of all."

Mazoe pulls back begrudgingly, slipping the door open and sliding a black hood over her head. Blue eyes glance back at the emotional pair and she smiles as Snow takes a small step forward.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, Princess." With a genuine smile, Mazoe bows deeply before heading off into the night...


	5. Chapter 5

_Several Months Later:_

Drunkards bellow and cheer, harsh and friendly words exchanged over a seemly endless supply of ale and foul brew. Prostitutes wander the sticky floors, looking for a cheap night and payment to feed themselves the next day. In the back corner, a hood covering her head and shielded from the rest of the merry peasants, Mazoe sits with her own mug of ale, the satchel at her side hidden but the silver blade shown to the rest of the room. After some drunkard attempted to seduce her with force, she'd shown him the deadly sliver and no one has bothered her since.

Its been a long four months, she's seen most of King Midas's realm but barely touched King Georges after hearing word his son had gone rogue and fled into the Dark Kingdom. Extra patrols parade his borders so it will be too risky to enter undetected for the moment. Instead shes found herself back in hostile territory. During her travels she heard of Snow White and her growing companions. It seems the girl has taken her advice and followed her own path. Peasants talk of heists from Snow White and Prince Charming and her heart swells with pride. She doesn't need anything spelling out to know the girl has a crush, or maybe something more with this new prince.

The whole Ghost rumors had thankfully died down since her departure, however it didn't stop her occasional run in with Black guard and mercenaries. The whispers still scatter to the wind that the Ghost is in hiding but will kill anyone that comes near, even though shes never killed one of her attackers before. Such acts are barbaric and unnecessary if you know how to fight properly.

A squealing woman gets her attention and she grimaces at the old toothed man scooping the young girl onto his hip. She forgot how horrid some places can be, its best she gets to her destination sooner rather than later, especially with black knights scouting every village regularly. It seems her Snow and little pup have found allies, and rumors of an army massing against the Evil Queen had piqued her interest enough to come back. Shes a little overwhelmed such an innocent girl could be caught playing war but she cant be speculating. It occurred to her that she never asked Snow any details about her heritage, about the Evil Queen that wishes to run her down and burn her at the stake. But that has always been her problem, her better judgment got in the way when she left and she'd closed the page on that chapter, never thinking to read between the lines.

With a chug, the last of the ale is thrown back and Mazoe slides to her feet. She should get moving, from word of mouth and her tracking expertise, Snows camp should be an hours West. She'd like to get there before nightfall or risk getting shot at by the girls allies. Moving around a pair wrestling on the weathered floorboards, she primly glides to the exit and out into the darkening forest..

* * *

An aura of orange burns not far away, smoke drifting into the moonlit sky with light chatter from various men. She pauses, glancing around the area for sentries but finds none. Either they're very well hidden or Snow's failed to issue them. Stepping closer and closer, the conversation is clearer and Mazoe eavesdrops a while.

"You cant expect to take on that many soldiers fancy boy."

"If we position the right amount of men here, then here we can take the carriage and get away before the second contingent knows whats happening."

"And your going to take on half a dozen knights by yourself are you?"

"I can take them providing Bashful gives me cover."

"Grumpy's right Charming, I'm not sure attacking from the back is such a good idea."

"Well a frontal assault isn't optional so what else do you suggest?"

"Maybe you should listen to your comrades.." The group whirl, Charming grabbing his sword, the dwarfs their pickaxes and Snow standing defensively as Mazoe takes a small step forward.."And maybe you use your surroundings to your advantage."

Snow frowns, taking a step closer as Charming flanks Mazoe with his sword aimed at her side. She inspects the small party, questioning the whereabouts of her Red.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?"

Blue eyes refocus on a defensive Snow, the woman no longer clad in old rags but in fur and light garments for easy movement. A brass bell with red tassels dangles from a string around the girls neck and Mazoe smiles, pulling down her hood.

Green eyes widen, Snow launching forward and enveloping Mazoe in a warm hug.."Mazoe!"

"Snow."

Snow pulls back, eyes burning into Mazoe as if to sear her face into memory.."What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling across the border?"

"You know her?" Charming frowns and Grumpy rolls his eyes.

"We all do Charming, I'm actually surprised to see you alive."

"A pleasure as always dwarf." Mazoe bows weakly and smiles when a grin pulls at the grumpy dwarfs lips.

"I've got so much to tell you."

"From what I've heard you've also got a lot of explaining to do."

Snow shuffles as if scolded by an authoritative tongue while Charming observes with a hint of fascination. He clears his throat and Snow refocuses.."Right introductions, Mazoe this is Charming."

"A pleasure." He shakes her hand sternly.

"And you remember the dwarfs."

"Indeed, but where is my Red?"

Snow smiles, guiding Mazoe to sit by the fire.."Red went home to Granny, for the moment they're better off there than with us. Besides, we get great info from her about the Queens patrols."

"And what is this so called army I've been hearing of? I hope you aren't going to war Snow."

Charming hovers, his arms folded across his firm chest .."And if we are, what's it to you?"

Snow quickly interrupts.."Well the army you heard of is just us, but we've got a few connections with fairies and nobles. As for a war, it wasn't us that started it."

"That doesn't mean you should be compelled to prolong it."

"So what are you saying? We just give up? Let the Evil Queen kill Snow?" Blue eyes study the defensive prince, angry lines outlining Charming's exhaustion and a slight tremble in his hands.

"When is the last time any of you slept or had a full stomach?"

 _"Ugh_..A few nights, maybe a week, why?"

Mazoe stands, grabbing Snows bow and quiver but gently pushes the girl back down when she rises to follow.."Get some rest, try and sleep but post a sentry first. I'll be back soon and then you can eat properly.." The young girl moves to stand again but Mazoe shoots her a steely glare and immediately Snows bum hits bark.."I will return shortly." Ignoring Charming's protest, Mazoe slips into familiar darkness and jogs further into denser trees..

* * *

An hour later, the hesitant group refocus as Mazoe drags four hares, a badger and a wild turkey behind her. She can see the group practically salivate as the dead weight is dropped by the fire and Snows bow is gently placed by the logs.

"How did you..?"

"Puts your pheasant to shame Charming." Quickly a chuckling Grumpy and his brothers get to work on skinning the animals as Mazoe plonks herself down on the fallen log beside Snow.

"Why aren't you resting?"

"Why did you come back?"

Blue eyes slide to green, Snow's need for answers overwhelming.

"I suppose with rumors floating around about your intended army, I thought you may need a little guidance back towards your path."

"You think I've strayed?"

"Honesty, I'm not certain. I need answers from you Snow and this time I need the truth."

"What do you want to know?"

"Who is the Evil Queen to you? Is she your mother?"

Snow fidgets.."Shes..Shes my stepmother, she married my father a long time ago, but when he was murdered she put the blame on me and I've been running ever since."

"Did you kill him?" Anguished green eyes dart to Mazoe and immediately she knows the answer.

"No! A genie from another land was said to have poisoned him with snakes while he slept."

"So she blames you but now wants you killed? There's more at work than simple finger pointing."

"She also blames me for ruining her life."

"How so?"

Glassy green eyes slide to fidgeting hands and Mazoe slowly places a comforting hand on the girls knee.."What happened between the two of you Snow?"

"When I was young the Queen saved me from a runaway horse. After my father found out, he asked for her hand in marriage and her mother accepted. I didn't know she was in love with another man at the time. When I caught her kissing him I ran off, eventually told her mother out of concern because I knew she'd never be happy with my father. The next morning I found out Daniel had ran away, left her, but Regina said what they had was a simple crush and it had blinded her, she said she couldn't wait to be part of my family..I guess she wasn't happy in the end."

"And Regina blames you for this Daniel running away?"

Snow nods weakly.."I ruined her life, her chance at true happiness because I couldn't keep a secret. She told me not to tell her mother and I did..Its all my fault."

Mazoe wipes a tear from white cheeks, fingers lacing threw Snows as raven hair slowly settles against her shoulder.."What happened was unforeseen. Don't blame yourself Snow, I suspect there are many hidden strings attached to the incident. Children can be naive, needy when it comes to affection from their idols. You believed you were doing the right thing at the time but unfortunately it was a tragic mistake. I have done many things in my life I'm not proud of, but alas I'm stronger for them now."

"But what do I do now? Be a bandit all my life? She'll never stop hunting me, never stop trying to rip my heart out just like I did to her."

"I think you're exhausted and you need to rest before you make any more decisions that could be life altering."

"But we have a heist on one of the Queens carriages tomorrow, should we scrap it?"

"What do you plan on doing with its contents?"

"The gold is part of overtaxing, it came from a village a few miles from here and now their all starving to death."

Mazoe frowns, such callousness hasn't crossed her path for a number of years.."Then we'll get this gold and return it to its rightful owners."

Green eyes pull back.."You mean your gonna help us?"

"From what I overheard, you'll need all the help you can get. I'm happy to offer my assistance if it benefits the innocent. However you know my fights are lacking in bloodshed. I'll not kill out of mindless violence."

"I know, I'm sure we can come up with a plan together."

Snow's bright smile tugs at Mazoe's heart as raven hair settles back on her shoulder and blue eyes drift to the grumbling dwarfs struggling to skin her kill. It may not be much but shes finally gotten some answers, but she knows there are always two sides to the story. Perhaps some day she can meet this Evil Queen and hear her side, maybe then the kingdom can heal and its lands restored..This is Agrabah all over again, minus redeeming an Evil Queen..


	6. Chapter 6

_1 Week Later:_

After their successful robbery of the Queens over taxes, Mazoe and her band of heroes had set their sights on relieving many nobles of stolen riches. Discreetly the money had been handed back to the people and hope had returned to the West of the Dark Kingdom. However she knew their luck would run out eventually. She'd suggested they move to the East a couple of days ago but Charming had suggested one last big score before heading out. Against the nagging voice at the back of her mind, Mazoe had stupidly agreed and now they find themselves surrounded by over a dozen Black Knights.

She has a plan but it'll have to be enacted with precision. She needs to get close enough to the wall of guards for it to work, so with a subtle nod at Snow, Mazoe steps forward, but the sound of a horse and carriage stop her dead and the anxiety in her stomach grows. She glances back, Snows alarmed eyes shining at her and her suspicions are confirmed when an elegant black carriage slides to a stop by the dirt road. Several peasants who cower behind carts and barrels stoop low to the ground as threatening black heels crunch to the earth, tight leather pants moving slender legs forward while a velvet red long coat slides from the metal steps. Dark eyes lock onto the group, sending shivers down many spines as blood red lips curl into a cruel smirk.

Mazoe feels a hand quickly grasp her elbow, tugging her back to Snows side and the Queens smirk only grows.

"Well well, what do we have here? The same bandits responsible for attacking my guard and stealing the kingdoms taxes."

"You stole innocent peoples lives and now you steal their gold, you cant judge us!"

The Queen scoffs at a seething Charming.."Really Snow, you ally yourself with a bunch of dwarfs, a rebel prince and..Well who might you be?"

The hand on Mazoe's elbow squeezes harshly, fear shaking through the limb but she simply smiles weakly at a panicking Snow. The Queen frowns, the interaction between the pair intriguing until the hooded figure steps forward.

"I believe your soldiers know me more colorfully as the Ghost."

Mazoe slides her hood down, blue eyes picking out the anger and curiosity in brown. Swords are quickly drawn by several other guards, the anxious men glancing to their superior but red lips simply curl and black heels take a smooth step forward.

"So your the incessant little thorn in my side. I take it from the accent and the way you disposed of my knights, you aren't from around here."

"You're correct."

 _"Hmm_..Well that does get me wondering why you ally yourself with Snow White. Surely you aren't some hero vigilante who answers every peasants cry for help?"

"I seem to recall Snow is no peasant, and I don't consider myself a hero, I simply help those under oppression."

The Queen laughs.."That sounds like a hero to me."

"I don't see the world through heroes and villains, only people that have lost or strayed from their intended paths. Snow found herself lost so I gave her a push in the right direction. It seems you have also lost your way and need someone to accompany you back."

 _"Oh_? And I suppose that's you is it?"

"No, I cannot help someone I don't understand. Everyone goes through painful events in their lives, some more traumatic than others but with the right presence, you can be guided back to where you belong, no matter how impossible the journey may seem."

Dark brown eyes narrow, darting from Mazoe to Snow.."Who are you?! I don't believe in ghosts nor do I believe you'd join a war to guide a treacherous brat back to some spiritual path!"

Mazoe smiles and it seems to irritate the simmering Queen more.."A name is something earned. But I will give you something in its place." A hand reaches into her satchel but the sound of boots edging forward stops her. Mazoe looks to the curious Queen before a slender hand is raised and her guards shuffle back. A small pendant, the shape of a teardrop with a red ruby in the center is cupped in Mazoe's hand as well as a small silver ball. With confident steps, she heads toward the royal but Snow quickly steps forward.

"Mazoe don't go near her!"

Mazoe inwardly curses, an amused grin sliding onto red lips and a perfectly sculpted eyebrow cocked as she steps outside the Queens personal space. Everyone deserves a chance, everyone can choose a different path, all they need is guidance. They stare, Blue eyes searching curious brown and the silence around them is deafening. The hints of wall after emotional wall put in place is astounding, shes never seen such a defense, the woman is holding a true burden and Snow is the only person who can purge that darkness.

"Well dear, I dont have all day."

Mazoe holds out her hand and brown eyes narrow.

"Your trying my patience peasant!"

"You know neither of those things are true."

A slither of surprise flashes through brown eyes as Mazoe beckons a slender hand forward. With a scowl, the Queens palm faces upwards and Mazoe gently slides both pieces into the woman's soft palm.

Brown eyes stare curiously.."I already have plenty of jewelry more extravagant than this relic."

"Your correct it is a relic, an ancient piece from the flaming rivers, the natives call it the bleeding pendant. The ruby is said to contain the answer a person needs most."

"And what answer is that?"

"I don't know, its not mine anymore, but rest assured the answer will reveal itself to you when you need it."

The royal stares perplexed with a degree of irritation at her answer. With hope, the Evil Queen will find what it is shes truly searching for.

"And what is this?" The silver pinball is raised between slender fingers and Mazoe smiles weakly.

"That? That will cause some mild discomfort, but rest assured you will be completely fine once the dust settles."

"Wh.."

Mazoe quickly shields her eyes and suddenly the ball explodes, raining an impossible amount of sparkling dust amongst the Queen and her guard. Quickly Mazoe darts back towards Snow, Charming kicking a knight to the ground as they all scatter toward the trees. The sound of a furious Evil Queen almost makes Mozoe shiver as the group breaks off and she along with Snow, sprint away from their closest call yet...

* * *

 _Later That Night:_

After their close call, Mazoe and Snow had regrouped with the others and secluded themselves within a camouflaged hovel they made just for emergencies. Already the forest is talking of Snow and the Ghost tricking the Evil Queen and she cant help feeling a little irritated. She didn't trick the Queen, she had simply used an opening to her advantage, everything she said and did prior had been sincere. But alas the rumors and idol gossip undoubtedly hasn't helped the royals temperament. The amount of guard and patrol since this morning has tripled and now her crude image is plastered on wanted posters around the forest. Mazoe sighs, shifting her blade while blue eyes continue to scout the darkness of the brush.

"Are you okay?"

Mazoe refocuses, Snow sliding to the ground alongside her.."It seems I have tipped the balance yet again. I left Agrabah because of that exact reason and now I find myself in the same position."

"Could you tell me more about Agrabah?"

Mazoe cocks an eyebrow.."What do you wish to know?"

"Well you've never said much about it, what's it like? How did you help save an entire kingdom? And why didn't you stay after being invited into the palace?"

"When I first arrived in Agrabah the streets were filled with pestilence, the people were suffering and dying but the Sultan payed no mind. I thought to help but as suspected, I was imprisoned awaiting to be judged by the royal vizier. After an incident at the prison, many criminals had escaped but I remained behind. When the Sultan personally questioned me about my actions, I simply stated that even though my crimes were only to help the people, I would not run from my punishment."

"I cant believe they through you in jail because you were helping people."

"Is this land much different?"

"I suppose not..So what did the Sultan do?"

"He was intrigued and demanded my release against the advisement of the royal vizier. At first I though my instincts off but in the end, I knew Jafar was nothing but a snake out for power."

"Jafar?"

"He controlled the Sultans actions and his armies, until one day he stumbled upon a lamp and made himself a powerful sorcerer. Luckily Myself, the princess and a former thief managed to trick him into becoming a genie and banished his lamp somewhere no one would ever find it. After his torment was lifted, the Kingdom was restored and the Sultan began to pay more attention to his citizens. The princess naturally fell in love with the former thief and I guess they had both finally found their intended path."

"But you didn't stay."

"No, my involvement had been unbalancing and my journey had to move forward."

"But you saved them, a whole kingdom."

"But I also endangered them. I base what I do on better judgment and now I have made the same mistakes I made in Agrabah."

"But you might end up saving this land too, how is that a bad thing?"

"But I might _not_ save it and that is my point. Just because I had success in Agrabah doesn't mean I'll have it here. You know fate is more complicated than that. I came here because my purpose hasn't yet revealed itself to me, but I find myself pulled into another war."

"I'm sorry."

Blue eyes slide back to the guilty girl but Mazoe smiles weakly.."It's not your fault Snow, I'm certain everything will reveal itself in due time, but I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you will never give up on your stepmother.."

Snows surprise has a gentle hand resting on the girls arm.

"She may be an Evil Queen to many but I know you see different. I saw the many lines of defense encircling the light within her, it will take a determined and loving person to pull that light forward. It wont be easy but I know your the person to bring back that hero who saved you from a runaway horse."

Tears brim green eyes, an arm wrapping around Mazoe's for comfort as Snows head bobs up and down gently.."I wont give up, I promise."

Raven hair slides against Mazoe's shoulder and she smiles weakly. It seems this time she'll stay within the shadows, observing and quietly pushing the pieces in the right direction.

"Your up for sentry ghosty." Grumpy stumbles toward the small fire at the back and Mazoe gently pulls from Snows touch.

"Go and be with your Charming, you'll need sleep for the days to come."

With a nod, Mazoe watches Snow slide in next to Charming, the mans arm wrapping around the girl lovingly and she smiles. True love isn't easy to spot but those two share a special bond. Propping her hood up, Mazoe slips from the hovel and heads for the darkness..

* * *

 _Several Days Later:_

Cool clear water ripples through her fingers, smooth pebbles glistening in the sunlight whist the sound of a village nearby disturbs the natural tranquility of the flowing stream. They've headed West finally but it took longer due to the amount of patrols on the roads.

The goats skin flask is dipped in water, blue eyes transfixed on the subtle waves flowing by. At one trail she thought they would be spotted, Bashful had been a poor lookout and missed a small contingent of black knights on the back road. Luckily the group had gotten better at concealing themselves within the brush and after a lazy scan of the perimeter, the soldiers had moved on without a backwards glance.

Mazoe retrieves her canteen, a handful of fresh water splashed against her sweating brow. She should really invest in a summer cloak, this one had been given to her by the emperor along with her silver blade. Its light, durable and warm at night but it doesn't defend against the beating sun in the enchanted forest.

"A little hot dear?"

Mazoe freezes, eyes darting to the open forest ahead but the voice behind seems to have read her thoughts.

"Don't bother running, you wont get far before I drag you back."

Slowly she stands, turning hesitantly to the Queen wrapped in an elegant blue dress with high collar. A triumphant grin pulls at purple lips, dark eyes rooting Mozoe to the spot. She heard about the Queens magic so it'll be useless escaping with conventional means, she'll have to get creative somehow.

"I didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon your majesty."

"I don't think you were expecting to see me at all, but then again, if you want to keep out of sight from my patrols, don't put a dwarf in charge."

The patrol from yesterday must have been tracking them.."It seems they still have a lot to learn."

"As do you. You think you can wander through my kingdom, aiding traitors and stealing from me? But alas, thieves have no honor and attacking a Queen has only added to your list of crimes."

"I never attacked you physically, I only instigated an escape plan. As I stated, the silver was only meant to discomfort, not to physically harm you and your knights." The royal takes smooth steps forward, slowly rotating her with judgmental eyes while her body remains relaxed and mind calm. Nothing good will come from panic or fear.

"You seem well educated in comparison to the shepherd and those half men Snow runs around with."

"I've simply had more experience than most through life's challenges."

"Even though you are no older than I am?"

"You know better than any, appearances can be deceiving.." There it is, that flicker of surprise in brown eyes again and she can see one of the woman's impenetrable walls cracking.."Sometimes we're judged by others who know not what it was that forced us on a path into darkness. I am no stranger to it, but if I can help others who have shared in the experience, then they can finally love themselves enough to find the answers they were seeking all along."

"ENOUGH!"

Mazoe smiles weakly, brown eyes once filled with darkness now brimming with emotional turmoil. Shes finally hit a weak spot and the woman underneath is definitely feeling the effects.

"What the hell are you smiling at?!"

"You feel threatened emotionally, but that's okay, even a Queen can have a break from prestige once in a while."

A snarl pulls at purple lips.."I don't think you fully realize the severity of your predicament! Once Snow White and those half whits have been captured, you'll all watch as I crush the brats heart before your head rolls from the chopping block! Or perhaps I'll have a little fun with you first before I grant you death!"

The wall has quickly resealed itself but the after effects are understandable. The flicker of movement behind the distracted Queen has Mazoe avoiding a distinctive bow and green cloak that shrouds Snow White.

"You weren't always like this were you?"

"Like what?! Evil?!"

"Unhappy."

The Queen pauses, her angry receding a little.."I'll be happy when Snow Whites heart is in my hand!"

"Or perhaps its not her heart your seeking, maybe its her enlightenment."

"I've had enough of your tricks!"

"I've never tricked you, only offered what's in front of you. Everything I said when we first met was true, you can find your rightful path with the right guidance, you only need open your eyes to see it."

A quick hand seals itself around Mazoe's throat, enraged and vulnerable dark eyes burning into her as shes dragged uncomfortably close to leather and lace. She could easily get out of the hold but the woman's outburst of physical violence is nothing but a result of her wavering emotions. The woman's feeling things that confuse and disturb her and there's no better sign for redemption than that.

"You know nothing about me! What I've suffered, what I've endured because of that little wretch! I will destroy everything she loves, starting with you!" The metal tip of an arrow suddenly pokes against the royals tight corset and she freezes.

"Let her go!" Snow barks.

"Or I could snap her neck!"

"Snow..Its her..Choice.." Blue eyes flicker passed the uncertain Queen and lock onto an equally uncertain Snow.."She must choose..For herself."

"And if I chose to end your life right now?!"

"Then so..Be it."

The Queen stares for a long moment, brown eyes dancing between Mazoe's for some form of entrapment but she has none. Her life is entirely in the woman's hands.

Suddenly the hand drops, releasing her aching throat and Mazoe takes a small step back.

"This is far from over!"

Before they can react, the Queens gone in a plume of purple smoke and Mazoe stares at Snow relaxing her aim. Instantly the girl is in her arms and she soothes the last few minutes from the princesses mind.."Come, we must find your Charming."

"Its okay, Charming and the dwarfs took care of the Queens knights and will meet us at the hole."

"Then we must gather them and head back East."

"But we just came from there, the Queen will be doubling her patrols."

"Yes but I doubt she suspects we'll be stupid enough to run towards danger."

Snow grins, grabbing Mazoe's hand before they're sprinting into the forest together...


	7. Chapter 7

_1 Week Later:_

Since her last run in with the infamous Evil Queen, Mazoe and Snows group of rebels have been bouncing from sector to sector making sure the Queens guard doesn't do too much damage under the furious royals reign. Mazoe knows their activity will only be fueling the woman's anger so she subtly persuaded Snow to reduce attacks on the Queens carriages for a while. Gossip from the forest had also reached them about King George and Midas on the hunt for the infamous Ghost..Snow Whites general they say..Its irritating but she cant do much about peoples wild imaginations and new found hope in regaining the White Kingdom they solely crave.

Mazoe continues to browse the many colorful fleece cloaks for sale, citizens buzzing around her to get the best produce as merchants shout aloud their offers for the day.

"Gold piece for your thoughts?"

Blue eyes refocus on a smiling Charming.."I have sufficient money thank you."

 _"Ugh_..It was just an expression, I meant.." He pauses at her sly grin and chuckles.

"I was just thinking of our next move."

"Well me and the dwarfs were thinking we take the fight closer to the Dark Palace, hit the Queen closer to home and hopefully overpower some of her defenses."

"And then what?"

"Then we hit her personally and reclaim the kingdom."

Mazoe hums, the mans ego and confidence is blinding him, but she must admire his courage for the one he loves.."You seem so sure of this one path you blindly ignore the others around you. There is always another way of doing things, another choice. It may be more difficult, but eventually you'll find it to be the right one."

"And which choice is that?"

"That is for you and Snow to decide."

He stares at her a long while.."Snow really cares about you you know, she never stops talking about what you taught her."

"She's bright, an independent girl but has much to learn. Love her well Charming and one day that love will brighten all the realms."

"I dont think we could make that much of an impact."

"You doubt yourself now after informing me of your suicidal plan to attack the Dark Palace?"

He smiles weakly.

"See, all anyone needs is a small push in the right direction. Remember that with your Snow, she is adventurous but also naive so watch over her when I cannot."

"I will."

She lays a gentle hand on his arm and continues to browse the cloaks on offer..

* * *

Mazoe heads through the trees side by side with an irritated Charming, her new green cloak floats aimlessly above the twigs and fallen leaves, leaving no path behind to follow.

"There's no reason to be angry now, the deal was struck and we needed the supplies."

"He practically robbed us and your fine about it?!"

"We have robbed many Charming."

"Yeah but that was different.."

Pink lips smile, the mans temperament can sometimes be as big as his heroic ego. The sounds around them shift, the birds no longer squalling, the slight breeze through the leaves halting Mazoe's steps.

"Whats wrong?"

Blue eyes narrow, scanning the stillness of the brush before something swings toward them and she pushes the puzzled prince to one side and darts from its path. A thick rope with hefty stones either side wraps around the tree behind and Charming's panicked blue eyes dart to her. He reaches for his sword but finds his hip empty.

Another rope is sent toward them from the unknown and she whirls elegantly, bypassing the trap but finds Charming struggling when one is launched toward him. She's more compact, agile and he is way out of his league.."Charming you must run!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

One of the ropes catches his leg and he stumbles to the ground. Leaping forward in a tuck and roll, Mazoe quickly helps the man from his bonds and hoists him up.

"This is no debate, you must run so I can keep them at bay!" Mazoe tugs the man to one side, then the other to avoid the restraints.."Snow can't lose both of us! Go stupid boy!" With a hefty shove, she pushes the lumbering man to the leaves as a rope wraps around her arm and sends her crashing against a tree.."GO!"

Quickly Charming staggers to his feet, ducking another trap and sprints into the brush without a backwards glance. Without delay, Mazoe mirrors the prince, dashing in the opposite direction and watching the eerily quiet trees. Who could be their assailants this time? This isn't the workings of petty thieves or the Queens knights. She ducks, tumbling to the leaves and releases herself of her new cloak. Before her legs can send her forward, tight rope wraps around her waist and arms sending her back to the dirt. Briefly panic sets in, fumbling knees pulling her back to her feet but are quickly bound at the thighs and then at the ankles before her whole body is plummeting back to the ground. She pulls desperately, hands fumbling with the well known rafters rope as the sound of feet fast approach and shes staring up at a number of men stinking of rum and sea.

A sword is promptly aimed at her neck and she steady's her struggles. This is a situation she cant get out of for the time being. Perhaps after shes found out what they want, she can appeal to their leader and walk out of here with minimal casualties.

"Well that was easy, I though the notorious ghost would've put up a better fight."

Blue eyes refocus on a tall dark man, his beard thin, brown eyes dangerous and black leathers only indicating one thing..Pirates.."I've never known pirates to come inland."

"Well I've never had a proposition from a Queen personally, she really doesn't like you love."

Of course the Queens behind this.."So I assume shes paying you handsomely for my capture?"

"Save it, no amount of gold you offer can top her arrangement.."

A sweaty man, a little on the chubby side, jogs into the clearing with a small party of men.

"Mr Smee?"

"Sorry captain but he got away."

Mazoe grins, perhaps not all is lost then.

"No matter, the prince would have been a nice bonus but we got what we came for."

"Are you sure? If you know of my reputation then your well acquainted with what I can do."

"You shouldn't threaten your captors love, it always ends badly."

"I didn't threaten you Captain, I merely offered you an alternative. I have many talents that could be beneficial to you at no cost."

"So you want to make a deal for your release?"

"I do, I'm sure whatever the Queen offered you will have conditions, I don't, If you need something, I'll undoubtedly get it for you."

Hook nods at his men and with a tug, Mazoe's on her knees. He bends down, patronizing and determined to stare at stoic blue eyes.."She said you were a talker..But alas I must decline, you see, if I want to keep sailing the Enchanted Forest and pillaging, then its best to stay on the Evil Queens good side.."

A rag is quickly stuffed into Mazoe's mouth, cloth secured at the back of ebony hair and a musky old sack thrown over her head. She grunts, her body lifted over a burly mans shoulder as she listens to the sound of bodies around her.

"Come lads, lets get our reward then hit the tavern."

A cheer of grotty _Ayes_ has her straining her bonds and wriggling in the mans hold. She assumes they're taking her to the dark palace but by what means has her thinking. If Charming escaped then he'd most likely gather a rescue party. These pirates had the moment of surprise and stealth to capture her but maybe out in the open road they'll be thrown into disarray. Mazoe grunts as her body is lifted and the familiar feeling of a horse has her frowning.

"Remember the plan, we don't want her bandits finding her before delivery."

Panic resurfaces, obviously this Captain knew of her compatriots and prepared for the likelihood of an ambush. The horse begins to canter, an arm wrapping around her torso to keep her atop but the air is pushed from her lungs at every stride. This is a situation she has to escape from alone, but somewhere at the back of her mind, she knew this day would come. Perhaps now she can appeal to the Queen properly..

* * *

Its been several hours of riding through forest and by water and shes sure her ribs are bruised. They're journey had regrettably gotten her muddled up half way though, it seems her rider was determined to backtrack and throw anyone off the trail. She hears the sound of strict voices before the scraping of heavy metal doors has her struggling.

"Settle down or I'll throw you off and drag you the rest of the way!"

Mazoe's struggles cease, she'd been trying to throw herself off for hours to slow the man down but all its done is angered him to the point of insanity. The horse slows to a stop and her stomach churns, its been a while since she was uncertain but she reminds herself nothing ever comes of fear and panic.

"Just three of you."

Her body is slid from the uncomfortable horse to the uncomfortable riders shoulder as they march into what she can only assume is the Dark Palace. Her arms test the ropes holding limbs together, cracked fingernails scratching at the strands she managed to strip from the thick bindings but eventually she gives up her futile attempt at freedom. The only way she'll get these off is if her captors take them off.

Mazoe hits the marble with a grunt, her simmering anger pushed back as she takes steady even breaths. Clicking edges forward and the hood is ripped from her head. Blue eyes blink rapidly, scrutinizing the black marble fireplace and plush chairs before sliding to pleased brown eyes and cruel smirking lips.

Captain Hook steps forward, a proud sliver hook waving at Mazoe.."As requested."

"Did she kick up a fuss?"

"I was disappointed actually, thought the Ghost would've been more impressive, but she was more concerned with the Prince than she was herself."

"And what of Charming?"

"Escaped unfortunately."

The Queens smirk slips, angry eyes momentary pulled away from Mazoe to land on the sheepish pirate.."Charming would have been a nice addition, but for now she'll do.." A small compass is handed out to the captain and he takes it eagerly.."Our transaction is complete pirate, now be on your way.."

The man bows, glancing down at Mazoe before he and his men march from the marble walls. Blue eyes slides shut, a small huff escaping as Mazoe pulls herself upright and peers up at the hovering Queen.

"Your tricks wont get you out of this one.."

A slender hand waves and the ropes restraining Mazoe drop uselessly to the marble. The general and his guards edge forward uneasy but wicked brown eyes keep them at bay.

"I don't think there's any need General, our hero wouldn't murder her Queen."

Mazoe smoothly removes her gag and glides to her feet to meet the smug woman head on.."I'm no hero nor are you my Queen, but I wont harm you unless provoked." An invisible force wraps itself around her throat and she gasps, lungs pleading for air whilst harsh heels click closer with malice.

"Are you provoked now?"

Mazoe knows the power play and refuses to act out at the measly prod. The Queen is weighing her options, poking her prey to get a response.

Mazoe remains still, eyes slipping shut in concentration as she focuses on her center. After a moment, the grip on her throat is lifted and she breathes in deeply.."Your anger is understandable, I take it you've never had anyone stand up to you before?"

"I have but all of them are dead or rotting away in my dungeon."

"Perhaps then, you have finally found your equal." The royal is quickly in her personal space, a purple lip curling.

"A thieving animal is all you are! You will never be equal to me nor will you ever think as such again!"

Blue eyes slide passed the temperamental Queen and lock onto the elegant oak vanity. True the Queen has many expensive and fine jewelry but its the Blood Pendant that has Mazoe smiling. Black nails grip her jaw, pulling her focus back to dark eyes.

"You kept my gift."

"Only to cast a locator spell on it, but I was unsuccessful."

"That's because I gave it to you and it was already within its owners hands."

Brown eyes stare, Mazoe's passive and calm nature igniting a burning fire which she resists a shiver from.

"I think its time we get started!"

"Started?" The hand at Mazoe's jaw throws her back and she lands within the generals grasp before irons are clamped around her wrists.

"Take her to the tower and have everything prepared, I shall join you soon."

"Yes my Queen."

With a questionable look at the smirking royal, Mazoe's dragged into the marble halls and ascends a breathtaking amount of stairs. When they reach a solid black door, her stomach churns at the notable tangy smell of iron. The oak is thrown open and shes pushed into the medieval torture room, cages, irons and a burnt out fireplace align the walls, but its the solid table varnished with blood at the center that catches uneasy eyes.

Without another thought, Mazoe struggling, her arms desperately trying to break free as her legs are lifted and metal clamps around her ankles on the bloodied table. The shackles at her wrists are freed and she wastes no time in slamming a guards face against the wood. Another launches at her and her fist makes a satisfying crunch against his nose before finally strong hands are wrenching her down and steel is clamped around her wrists and neck. She needs to remain calm, all her training for the wars and fights shes been through should help but she finds the unfamiliar sense of fear drive its way up her spine. Shes never been tortured before, a few beatings now and again but never anything like whats on these walls.

A metal headband is slipped over her forehead, the fireplace lit and heat slowly warming one side of her whilst the other stays cold. Daunting clicks edge their way from somewhere behind her head and she watches as the guards hastily make their leave with a loud thud of the heavy oak door.

"So you're a traveler?"

"I am."

"And where is your homeland exactly?"

"Such information is none of your concern."

"No perhaps not..But tell me, on your travels have you ever been tortured?" The royal clicks around her, dark eyes meeting blue.

"I haven't."

"Well this should be another journey for you.." A wicked grin pulls at purple lips as a hand gestures to the pain inflicting instruments on the stone wall.."These are primitive and useless for my plan."

"Having a plan to torture is for psychotics and animals. I see neither in you. I know somewhere within, there's a scared woman who only wants love and enlightenment from the ones that hurt her most."

With a snarl, the Queen grabs a rubber bit wrapped in fabric and stuffs it, not so gently into Mazoe's mouth. Dark eyes glare within and inch of uneasy blue.."I think I've had enough of your senseless nonsense! But don't worry, I wont be cutting parts off you, what I'll be doing is far worse!"

The regal woman stands abruptly, pacing out of sight and returns with a glass cube on a pedestal. Blue eyes make out the swirling green abyss within its center and Mazoe vaguely relates it to some form of miniature storm in a bottle.

"I came across a wizard a long time ago, he was said to be able to bring back the dead. After his failure to me I was lucky enough to study some of his research and found an intriguing way to mix his magic with mine.." The Queen hovers a hand over the cube, its murky contents sparking to life.."You see, I'm not going to send you back to Snow White in pieces, I'm going to send you back to kill her.."

Mazoe frowns, Kill Snow? No matter what instruments of torture used on her she'd never kill anyone for anothers motives. The Queen chuckles at her confusion, a hint of defiance in blue eyes only making the woman's cruel smirk grow.

"This will help me do what normal torture does not, it will help me refocus your mind on what I wish, and it will be accomplished _painfully_.."

Now Mazoe begins to struggle, she cant have the Queen messing with her mind, surely this isn't her purpose, she must escape and continue her journey. The Queen chuckles, a hue green from the cube illuminating the woman's face eerily as sparks crackle in the air.

"Shall we begin?"

Without warning, green electricity hits the metal restraints at Mazoe's limbs and she screams through fabric and rubber. Her mind burns, her skin burns, her muscles and organs burn before all at once, it disappears and her sweating body hits the wooden table with a heavy thump. The pain was like nothing shes ever felt, her body felt as if it was melting from the inside out, her mind was being torn and pricked with a thousand needles all at once.

"Comfortable?"

Blue eyes remain scowling at the bleak ceiling, her heavy pants muffled by the dampening cloth stuffed uncomfortably between teeth.

"You talk so much about paths, about the good in people but what about you dear? How many have you slaughtered? How many innocents have died because of your undeniable complex to stick your nose in others affairs? People die because you think your doing the right thing, and then you have the nerve to judge?"

The Queen encircles her, another painful shock and muffled scream bouncing off the walls. Purple lips hover by Mazoe's ear, warm breath on her sweating neck making her shudder.

"You have no right in deciding such fate, in deciding the path of kingdoms just like that murdering brat Snow White. She killed her own father in his bed, my husband, and you give her protection against the one that wants to see justice?"

The shocking continues, the Queen whispering lies and deceiving truths in her ear for hours on end. The fire to her right blazes sending her dizzy before a cloth is thrown over her face and water spills on top giving the sensation shes drowning. For hours, days, weeks the nightmare continues as Mazoe slowly recedes into the darkness she never thought was there...


	8. Chapter 8

_4_ _M_ _onths Later:_

The smell of iron and sweat seeps into the towers walls, the weeks of screaming resounding still within stone as the flames in the charred fireplace burn steadily, illuminating a still figure on a table of weathered blood. Absent blue eyes remain staring at the familiar black ceiling as a slender hand smooths across the re-scarring burnt skin at Mazoe's temples. Satisfied dark brown eyes slide into view, red lips curling before sliding alongside Mazoe's ear.

"Well dear, I think your finally ready to kill Snow White."

Mazoe's jaw clenches, hands balling into fists and tugging at metal sewn into torn up wrists. All this time she had been helping a traitor, helping a brat who murdered her own father and used her just so the girl would have protection against the Queen. Snow White's evil, she masses an army and throws everything into chaos just so she can have power and get the shepherd on the throne. Mazoe growls, she was used, was stupid and blind, got herself involved when shes no better than the murderers and savages shes killed over her lifetime.

Heavy boots march into the room, the general and his guard bowing at the alleviated Queen.."My Queen, Snow White and the Prince have defeated another of Georges villages and are heading back into the Dark Kingdom from the west."

"Have a horse ready and have suitable garments for our guest here. Shes got an old friend to catch up with.."

The metal band at Mazoe's forehead is slid off, the burnt and scorched skin, red and bruising.

"Remember you are nothing but an animal, a disease and the only way to be cured is to kill Snow White."

Mazoe nods robotically and red lips smirk..

* * *

Running, her horse discarded long ago for the thrill of running, scarred and bruised feet thumping against the earth, a sword dangling from her hip, heavy and weighing her down so she tosses it to the leaves for better running. The smells, the sounds overwhelming as carts and hoofalls get louder and louder. Mazoe's steps lighten, Snow White will die. A silver dagger is retrieved and slid between teeth while battered and torn hands are frantically pulling her up a sturdy tree.

She waits in silence, the company of dwarfs, the shepherd and the one intended for her blade are wrapped in fine white garments. The brat tricked her, tricked her into helping evil but now the Queen has given her a chance at redemption. Battered feet scratch against leather boots, reopening scorched flesh as they move across bark silently.

The convoy stops and so does Mazoe, men and women, soldiers from the back coming together with the hero's and talking strategy. Snow White left her, left her to rot while the brat takes the throne from the rightful ruler. With a snarl, Mazoe jumps from her hidden ledge and lands roughly on the forest floor.

The convoy snap to attention, eyes darting to the dirty body slowly rising from the leaves. Ebony hair, limp and disheveled covers half a sweaty scarred face but Snow's eyes narrow and a small gasp echos into the wind.."M-Mazoe?"

Mazoe's mind fumbles. Screaming, pain, anger, hatred boil her blood and battered lips curl like a feral dog. With a vengeful shriek, Mazoe darts forward, rushing at the princess with knife in hand. Charming and his soldiers quickly pull their swords as the metal dagger is thrown at one of them. It hits a target, the blade plunging into a mans neck before his gasping body crumbles to the floor launching Charming's forces into action.

They rush at Mazoe but shes too fast, they can never catch her with such sloppiness. Mazoe spins and whirls from their grasp, snapping arms and breaking bones along the way before she spots her opening. She rams her shoulder into a bulky soldier, pushing through and launching herself at the frozen princess.

Suddenly Charming throws himself at the feral woman, bodies crashing to the dirt and struggling. Soon half a dozen men pounce on the pair, grabbing the shrieking woman's limbs and pushing her scrambled skull into damp leaves.

"Don't hurt her!"

Snow's voice causes a hateful screech as Mazoe writhes within the soldiers unbreakable grasp. Boots step in front of her, Snow Whites boots, the evil brat, the one that tricked her. Mazoe shrieks, an arm springing free to attack but its quickly pinned down and a crushing weight stops it wriggling.

"Mazoe, its me Snow."

A snarl ripples from Mazoe's chest, teeth grinding and fingers clawing at earth. She must kill the false princess, she must get free and kill the traitors.

"Whats wrong with her?"

Charming frowns.."I dunno but we cant do this out here, there's too many patrols around."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I'm sorry about this Mazoe."

The hilt of Charming's sword bashes against Mazoe's skull and she goes limp..

* * *

Dizziness, needles in the mind, a throbbing at the back of her skull..someones talking..

"You saw what she did, she tried to kill you."

"Maybe it was a mistake, maybe she was trying to give me a hug."

"Yeah with open arms filled with knives!" Grumpy bites.

Blue eyes snap open, an angry groan taring from Mazoe's dry throat, her arms pulling forward but she pauses, the familiar sensation of metal clamped around her wrists behind, the sensation of wood against her back and feet bound together has memories resurfacing. Mazoe pulls at the steel repeatedly, each tug stronger and cutting into scabbed wrists as a fearful cry echos around the small tent.

"Hey, your okay, everything's alright..Mazoe look at me."

A hand lands on her leg and she cowers, the Evil Queens face laughing down at her, electricity sending her nerve ends on fire as she writhes within sweat and blood day after day.

"Mazoe tell me what to do..Its Snow."

Mazoe darts forward, hands desperate for release and the move sends Snow tumbling onto her backside alarmed. Mazoe screams in protest, taring her bloody wrists for the freedom to kill as Charming scoops up his distraught princess and they back away from the crazed woman alongside a startled Grumpy.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I dunno, but I think whoever took her all those months ago hasn't been kind."

"She hated violence.." Tears brim in green eyes as a fraught Snow dashes from the tent with an angry shriek echoing after her.

Mazoe's focus dances between Grumpy and Charming, sad eyes staring at her and it only increases her struggles.

"So what now?"

"I think you should call Nova."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I can heal physical injuries but this is way out of our depth. If we want to know what happened to her then we need a little backup."

Grumpy sighs, glancing at Mazoe's futile attempt to get free.."Fine, but I'm only doing it for Snow!"

The dwarf storms from the tent, Charming taking one last look at feral eyes before slipping unnerved into the sunlight..

* * *

She cant get free, the metal's too tight and the wood behind is solid. The burning at her wrists only weakens her resolve as the sensation of being trapped causes her to curl into a ball. The burning, the smell of scorched flesh, the blazing heat from the fireplace and freezing cold of the stone tower plagues her mind and she trembles slightly..She failed, failed to kill Snow White but she cant leave the kingdom, the Queen forbids it. Cant run without permission, cant talk without permission, cant sleep without permission..

The flap of the tent is pulled back but Mazoe continues to sway back and forward in a trance. Charming enters with a woman clad in pink, her wings folding back before she slides in front of their prisoner.

"I sense no magic."

"Then what did they do to her?"

The fairy kneels at a respectable distance, brown eyes scrutinizing the body swaying back and forth.."I..I think she.."

"What? Whats wrong?"

"You said she disappeared for several months?"

"Yeah, about four months ago we were ambushed. We never found out who attacked us but rumor said it was pirate mercenaries."

"Then I believe you have your answer." Charming stares puzzled and she sighs.."The Queen took her."

Color drains from his cheeks, alarmed blue eyes darting to his absent friend.."What did the Queen do to her?"

"I'm not certain, but whatever it was has effected her mind in ways that may never be fixed. I sense no magic and she's been the Queens prisoner for months, I don't think I need to spell it out."

"No...Thank you Nova."

The fairy nods weakly, a final glance spared for the tortured soul below before she glides from the tent.

Charming stares a moment, not able to tare his eyes away from his old friend.."..I'm..I'm so sorry." Quickly he paces out into camp, the flap secured back in place and armed guard stationed at either side.

Mazoe continues to rock, blood seeping through sticky fingers and her sweaty brow resting on dirty knees..

* * *

Its been hours since her last company, a woman had tried to give her food but the red head nearly lost a hand. She doesn't need food, she only needs to kill Snow White. The flap to the tent pulls back and the person she longs to tare apart cautiously walks in. An armed party by the door is stopped from entry and a cruel smile slides onto Mazoe's battered lips. The brats alone, finally she can snap Snows neck without interference.

Bloodshot green eyes refocus, worry lines and puffy cheeks outlining the princesses distress as she slowly sits on the floor in front of her captive. Mazoe pulls at her restraints, her legs just out of reach from the reserved body and an angry rumble vibrates passed clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know the Evil Queen captured you. I just thought..Hoped you'd escaped after you were attacked and continued on your journey.."

Mazoe launches forward, her arms straining painfully and metal biting further into skin. A gentle tear rolls down Snow's cheek, her hand pulling forward a brass bell with red tassels.."I remembered what you taught me about hope, but I still haven't heard it ringing yet.."

Narrow blue eyes dart to the trinket, Mazoe's mind receding and snarl slipping a fraction. Snow's happy face flashes in her mind, a more normal version of herself hugging the girl but she shakes her head frantically, bidding it free of her thoughts. She must kill Snow White, the Queen demands it, its the only way she can be saved.

"That's it, I know you remember. Whatever the Queen did to you was wrong and savage but your not a killer, you despised violence and taught me that there's always another path."

Paths are nonsense, she only has one objective and that's to kill Snow White and her traitorous companions. Snow leans forward, bell in hand but its a major mistake. Quickly Mazoe's legs are hooking over the girls head, dirty thighs clamping onto the princesses skull and squeezing her tender neck harshly. Snow gasps, wide glassy eyes pleading whilst delicate hands scratch and tare at her legs. The limbs squeeze tighter, a strangled moan resounding over Mazoe's snarls until Snows struggles lessen and the bell tumbles to the floor.

The brass clangs against earth and Mazoe freezes, the sound lessening her grip and mind receding. The sound drifts along the breeze, guiding her toward a huddled body on the ground, a younger more scared Snow is left the gift before Mazoe heads into the deep forest alone..Snow releases a strangled cry bringing Mazoe back to reality but too late men are rushing into the tent, prying her legs open and throwing fist after fist at her already battered body. Charming quickly scoops his gasping love into his arms, checking the rapidly forming bruise on tender skin.

"Enough!"

The soldiers cease their onslaught at Charming's behest, Mazoe's bloodied body curling itself into a ball and cowering from any other attack. The prince scoops up his dazed fiance and ushers his men from the tent.

"You really are gone." And without a backwards glance, the man leaves his prisoner in peace..

* * *

 _2 Days Later:_

As the days passed Mazoe was left alone, Snow no longer paid her visits, bowls of food were left uneaten and slowly she was losing her strength to go on. She should have completed her mission days ago but now she must escape to rest fully. The movements outside had dwindled, several panicked conversations had piqued her curiosity but they too had died and now it seems she's left completely alone.

A loud bellow has Mazoe's dirty head snapping up, the sound of galloping horses and war cry's pumping adrenaline as she shuffles onto her knees. Screams and shrieks, the sound of metal on metal and the blazing flames of fire reach her ears until sunlight breaches the entrance and she squints into the light.

"What's this then?"

"Leave her we have the princes forces on the run."

"Fine, just give me a minute to clean up then.." A soldier clad in silver and red armor walks in, steel scraping from its sheath before hes standing smugly over Mazoe.."Sorry about this but king George doesn't take prisoners."

The swords raised but quickly Mazoe's feet dart out sending him flat on his back. A heel jabs into his throat, a gargled cry breaching frantic lips as Mazoe quickly pushes the sword toward her bound hands. With a grunt shes on her feet, sword in hand and wedges steel under steel, with a tug and shallow cry the chains break free while strained arms dangle at her sides.

Blue eyes slide to the soldier wriggling around on the floor, gasping for air and quickly his blade is sliced straight through his heart and into the dirt. Untying her legs, Mazoe grabs the mans sword, ripping it from flesh before stumbling to the exit. An array of Georges men search the camp, killing surviving rebels as horses gallop into denser trees in pursuit. She wont survive that many attackers, she must retreat and heal. With a huff, the back of the tent is sliced open, blue eyes checking the area before Mazoe's darting into the familiar unknown of the dark forest...


	9. Chapter 9

_27 Years Later:_

Deep within a shallow cavern, a dark figure with dark motives and a dark past is hidden away from the rest of the world. Once she traveled the realms, hidden in plain sight to help innocents in their hour of need, now she wanders the White Kingdom alone, the war she was meant to help fight is over and the realm rejoices. Finally Snow White and the Evil Queen had put their long and grueling past behind them, but still its a sore topic for discussion when tempers are high within the white castle. Queen Snow and King David had regained their thrones, The Evil Queen, now known as the White Queens mother, helps in her stepdaughters court when facing anything magical that threatens the land.

The King and Queen had given birth shortly after the former Evil Queen decided not to cast her dark curse upon the land. The royal couple had called their golden haired daughter Emma, and soon found out the girls ability to use magic from her parents fate of true love. The kingdom has settled into the princesses new powers but not long after Emma was born, a powerful force had cast a spell on the Enchanted Forest, suspending them in time while a great evil preys on the weak and slowly sends its trapped denizens into madness.

But Mazoe, she has been bouncing from one hovel to the next, her mind in disarray over her failure to kill the White Queen. Instead of questioning the never aging peasants she'd come across, she had attempted assassination on the white Queen many times in the past few decades but as the Enchanted moved on, she hadn't. The Evil Queen still speaks to her, whispers her mission, her obedience, how she can never escape until she's fulfilled her duty.

A shredded carcass of a stag is dragged into the putrid smelling darkness, the only light further in glows from a small fire surrounded by stones. The dead weight is dropped, cracked and bloodied fingernails ripping chucks off and tossing them toward a large blood stain on the stone by the fire. Ripped and worn leather boots pad against the cold dirt as Mazoe plonks herself in front of the hearth, absent blue eyes sliding to the puncture mark and scratches on her left arm. The stag had gotten skin before she could sink her knife between its ribs.

A blooded knife is pulled from tattered clothes and set by the flames. A slab of meat is thrown atop the fire, a stick handy to flick it out once cooked as blue eyes remain transfixed on the whispering flames.

Mazoe had remained secluded, stayed fixed in time whilst everyone else had moved on with the new curse. She's no purpose except killing the one girl that matters most. Many had tried to approach her, some had even tried to capture her but they had met a bloody fate before she'd ran off and disappeared for months on end. The Ghost of the enchanted forest has been reestablished as some feral beast, something all children should fear encase it creeps into their homes and eats their flesh.

A chill from the damp evening air washes into the pit, blowing the flickering flames but its the sound of a carriage and hooves that has dirty limbs clambering to the exit. Her focus zeros in on what she assumes is a patrol, guard clad in silver and white marching down the road forty meters away, so she shrinks back, hiding from view.

When the sound begins to fade, a breathy huff is released. She must move on soon, has spent too much time in the west. As Mazoe turns to retreat to her evening meal, two horses rush from the trees and she shrieks, dashing inside the cave and fading into darkness. Half a dozen white guard prime swords and edge into the mouth whilst another dozen wait on guard outside. The sound of cries, the clang of swords and crack of bones has the patrol outside shuffling apprehensively. Suddenly a body is launched back out of the darkness, his heavy metal plating crunching into the earth on impact as two others emerge holding a writhing body.

Mazoe screams, kicking a man in the knee and wrenching herself free. Before anyone blinks, shes sprinting through mud and dashing away from the bellowing men. Her breaths ache, her meal and blade abandoned in the cave but the need to escape is demanding. Shouts and hollers echo behind, an authoritative man shrieking at his guard and calling someones name. Soon hooves are trampling closer and closer, her panic and fear heightening as battered feet swerve and jump. Something hits her from behind, hooves thudding either side and shes pushed to the mud. Bloodied hands frantically scramble with the heavy netting weighing her down, boots thumping all around until hands are grabbing at exhausted limbs. She shrieks, writhing against the endless ropes wrapping around her freezing body as her cheek is pushed into the mud.

"Quickly the dust!"

That voice, she knows that voice from somewhere. Someone bends down, a hand lowered and blue eyes refocus on the glittery pink powder before its blown in Mazoe's face. She screeches, spluttering and eyes clamping shut at the burning but slowly she finds her limbs stilling, her mind going blank before darkness claims her..

* * *

Soft, so soft under her back. Shes never felt something so soft before. Blue eyes flicker open, a beam of sunlight creating a striped pattern on the stone floor by her head. A warm sheet spreads over her body keeping the draft out and protecting her aching limbs from the cold. Bars and stone walls slowly pull into focus but she considers maybe its a dream.

Mazoe slowly rises from the mattress, the slight clang of metal catching her attention and she refocuses. Metal cuffs wrap around her wrists, a long berth attached to the walls allowing her to move around half the cell. Her injured arm has been bandaged, a warm hue coming from underneath that irritates her but its the change of clothes that has her frowning. She doesn't remember changing..The memories of trampling hooves, her limbs restrained and pink dust comes crashing back causing her to spring from the mattress and pull frantically at the chains.

Shes been captured, will probably be executed if she doesn't escape. Wide blue eyes dart from wall to wall, a small barred window on the back but too high for her restricting chains to reach, the door to her cell is secure and double bolted with no other visible way out. She strains her arms attempting to peer into the well lit hall but cant see passed her cell, instead she climbs against the back wall, blue eyes peering through the window and into the sunlight, picking out the houses and a market on the other side of fortified stone walls. Shes in a castle..Memories from the Evil Queen flood back and a small shaking envelops her hands.

"..Only one fatality and four casualties, Regina healed the men's broken bones and they've been sent back to their posts."

Quickly Mazoe retreats into the darkest corner of her cell, sliding to the floor but coiled and ready to strike.

King David and Queen Snow tentatively glide to the bars, their hair more thinning and worry lines more in depth. Golden bands are steeple on their crowns, their garments stating relaxed but are nothing but the finest silks and gold lace. Matching expressions of sorrow, wonder and guilt stare at the scowling figure lurking in the darkest part of the cell.

Snow White, the little brat is back but the girl looks different, more tired. Slowly Mazoe brings herself to full height, stalking forward and notes the slight shift of the mans protective hand toward his wife. The chains stop her abruptly, half way across the cell but burning hatred carry's her all the way into the desperate white Queens heart.

"Hello Mazoe.."

Cracked lips curl, a feral glint from clenched teeth releasing a stray tear down Snows cheek.

"It took us a long time to find you, but now your here we can finally give you the help you need. You once said that anyone could be guided back to the right path, all they needed was a push from the right person.."

The sound of footsteps has Mazoe shifting focus until a brunette appears, a weak smile pitying her as brown eyes glimmer with emotion.

"Reds here, you remember Red right?"

"Hey Mazoe."

Snows words echo through Mazoe's mind, deep chocolate eyes pulling forward an image of a young girl offering her a cup of water. It quickly fades and Mazoe huffs, ignoring a downhearted Red and refocusing her hatred back on Snow White.

"Snow."

Snow glances at her solemn husband and sighs weakly.."I know.."

The white Queen takes small steps toward the bars and hovers, a fresh tear threatening to spill from guilty eyes.."I thought Red might spark something, but I guess deep down I knew it wouldn't work. I'm so sorry for this but maybe it'll help you overcome your fears and bring back the real you. We'll be here the whole time, I wont leave you again, I promise."

Snow beckons someone towards the bars, the hesitant clicking causing Mazoe to shift anxiously. Blue eyes flicker between Snow and the absent corner, hands flexing and waiting for an impending battle. She's stronger than any soldier, she's faster..Her blood suddenly runs cold, muscles contracting painfully and she flinches with every click stalking toward her cell. Pristine heels stop outside the bars, a slender body wrapped in gold and grey fabric, soft chocolate eyes and red lips smile weakly but Mazoe feels exposed, the urge to back herself into a hole great.

"Hello Mazoe.."

Mazoe twitches, the smooth silky voice no longer containing its threatening edge but still she takes a shaky step back toward her dark corner. Regina frowns grimly, a hand waving over the locked door and metal slides open with magic. Mazoe's erratic heart cracks against her heaving chest, frantic eyes darting to each of the remaining heroes who watch despondent as Regina slips inside but keeps at an appropriate distance.

There's something missing, is the Queen setting a trap for Snow White? Is the woman going to kill the brat and let her watch? A click startles Mazoe back to the enclosed cell and quickly she shrinks back to her corner, body curling in on itself whilst a trembling hand pleads for the Queen to stay away.

Regina stops at the fearful move, a tear quickly wiped away as she pulls the Blood Pendant from her dress.."My apology will mean nothing but I have to say I'm sorry, how I regret everything I put you through for my own selfish desires. I didn't realize it back then but you were only trying to help me, trying to help banish the darkness in my heart but I repaid your kindness with cruelty and torture.."

Another tear is quickly wiped away from Regina's cheek, the ruby trinket shown but Blue eyes remain frantically picking at the back wall, burrowing into stone for some attempt at escape.

"I broke your will and made you into a weapon, called you an animal and treated you as one when I was the one that became savage for the likes of revenge. I..I'm so sorry, I wont ever stop trying to help you get your mind back, to get the real woman Snow loves back, but that means we will be spending a lot of time together.."

Regina takes a step forward and Mazoe's agitation increases.."We've all put our past behind us, followed your teaching and found the right path.." Another step and Mazoe begins to rumble fearfully.."You're in there somewhere Mazoe, the Evil Queen hasn't buried her deep enough and we're going to set her free."

A gentle hand lands on Mazoe's shoulder and she goes into overdrive. She launches to her feet, Regina stumbling backward and the small party outside edging forward as Mazoe attempts to climb the wall as if it could carry her away. The Evil Queen cackles in her mind, electricity making her flinch and spasm as if shes back on the blood soaked bench being tortured.

Regina quickly tries to console the wild woman but blue eyes find her and Mazoe darts away from the gentle hand and rushes to the other side of her cell. The chain on her left wrist locks, wrenching her to a stop and she panics when the Queen slowly approaches again. She tugs and tugs, metal stripping away skin, bone grinding under the pressure as she desperately tries to pull the limb free.

"Regina.."

Regina glances at her stepdaughter and finally admits defeat with a weak nod.."I'll be back, then maybe we can talk more."

Mazoe scrambles toward the back wall, curling herself into a ball and leaving the torn wrist and strained arm suspended. Without meeting anyone's gaze, Regina quickly slips from the cell, rushing passed the party and heads down the hall. The steel door is shut with a heavy clang before the hesitant group make their way after the Queen.

"You guys go, I'll catch up later.."

Snow nods weakly at a solemn Red, sparing a glance at their withdrawn friend before pacing after her husband.

Something's wrong, Mazoe's mind screams danger, but why didn't the Queen kill Snow White? Red sits herself opposite the bars and stares. They sit in silence for what seems like hours, the brunettes focus never wavering as Mazoe remains still.

"When David said you'd been taken, me and Granny went scouting the coast. Someone said it was pirates out to make some gold, we bribed countless people but we couldn't come up with a solid lead. We thought you'd been taken from the kingdom..Snow hoped you'd escaped and carried on with your journey. When I heard they'd found you and the Evil Queen did something to your head, I was on my way but..But when I got there the place was totaled and no one could find you. I tried smelling you out, but I couldn't.."

Red's voice cracks but she quickly composes herself, glassy eyes refocusing back on an unmoving Mazoe.."I've mastered the wolf, I never could have done it without your help. I still wear my red cloak before wolfs time just to be on the safe side.." No response so the brunette props herself against the bars.

For the next few hours they both sit on opposite sides, Red telling stories of the restoration of the kingdom, of Regina and her redemption and of Snow's daughter Emma.

"Emma's a real Charming, temper and all when she doesn't get her lessons right. Hates being told what to do as well, I remember one time... _Oh_ hey Regina, what are you doing here?"

Mazoe stiffens, the familiar clicking back and she curls her legs further into her chest.

"I believe what I have to do next doesn't require an audience dear."

 _"Oh_..Does Snow know your here?"

Regina gives an infamous Evil Queen glare and the brunette pushes herself onto her feet.."I'll be outside if you need me."

"No need, I'm quite capable of looking after myself.."

Red hesitates, glancing at her friend before a slender hand gently ushers her to the exit.

"We'll be fine Miss Lucas.."

With a subtle nod, Red heads for the door a little hesitantly and disappears from sight.

Regina quickly refocuses, gentle determination in brown eyes as she opens the cell and slips inside.."I know this may sound self serving but I'm a different person now. You can be assured I'll never hurt you again, I promise.."

Heels click closer and Mazoe begins to wrench at her suspended arm again.

"Your mission to kill Snow White is void, I don't want you to kill anyone, and I don't want you to be scared of me.."

The clicking stops, a hand lands on Mazoe's shoulder and she panics, launching herself toward the other side of the cell but an arm wraps around her waist, tugging her back and a petrified cry ricochets off stone. Shes pulled back firmly and her anger takes over. Soon enough Mazoe's on top of the startled Queen, a harsh hand wrapped tightly around the woman's throat as she screams her revolt. All the fear has melded into fury, the drive to kill high as the Evil Queen gasps for desperate breaths under her.

A sharp pain explodes in Mazoe's chest, her heart clenching painfully before the pain rips through her again and shes collapsing to one side, gasping for air and clutching her chest. Wide blue eyes lock onto the recovering royal, a gold heart with black tendrils snaking from the center grasped in one of Regina's hands. The Queen seems almost as shocked as she is before alarmed blue and brown eyes meet and Mazoe's scuttling back against the wall.

"Y-Your heart, its gold..How..Who are you?"

Who is she? Who is it? Who is Mazoe? Her mind recedes, images torn and filled with happiness, love, fear, pain, sorrow, the people and places familiar but foreign at the same time. A black cloak, a satchel, a silver sword connected to wise blue eyes stare back at her before the Queen pulls her back to the room by standing and Mazoe simply shuffles away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your heart, I just thought you were going to kill me so I...Here.." Regina kneels in front of the cornered woman, the pulsing heart beating wildly in her palm but Mazoe remains still.."This is going to hurt but I'll not do this with control over you. I want to try and fix my mistakes and help you through hope, just like you told Snow to do with me all those years ago.."

The glowing gold heart is launched back into Mazoe's chest with a gasp, a slender hand torn back out with a painful grunt before shes toppling to one side a little winded. Another gentle hand lands on her arm and she stiffens, but after a while, locked in silence, a small smile passes red lips, a thumb smoothing Mazoe's skin and brown eyes watching the body under her relaxing a fraction.

"I think that's enough for today. Food will be brought soon so try and eat as much as you can. I'll be back in the morning and perhaps you can tell me what you've been up to over the past twenty seven years."

With no reply, Regina's content with simply leaving the woman alone with her thoughts. The door shuts with a clang, the clicking of footsteps pacing for the exit before that too is shut with an audible thump.

Mazoe stares wearily at the cracked stone, her arms and chest aching, her fear and anger fluctuating between exhaustion and despair. This Queen isn't the one of her past, the one who strapped her to a table for a lifetime of agonizing torture. What happened to killing Snow White? Why hasn't the true ruler taken the kingdom? And why does that Red girl look so familiar? With a huff, blue eyes slide shut, the faint sounds of the village below offering some unknown comfort within the darkness...


	10. Chapter 10

_The Next Night:_

She feels at peace in the shadows, ever since the Queen whispered vengeance in her ear there's been a simplistic bliss about being encompassed within the darkness. Nightmares, or more specifically images had ripped her away from slumber. The foreign landscapes, the feel of blistering sands beneath her toes and the cry of a thousand souls haunts her. But what calls to her is an ominous golden palace, its walls a shimmering metal that spiral into the blue sky and rival the gods. The image pulls at her like an incessant nibbling at the back of her mind..What is it about that palace? And why does it look so familiar?

Mazoe shifts on the plump mattress beneath her tired limbs, the chains attached to her sore and chafed wrists clanging against the stone wall behind. The former Evil Queen wasn't kidding, the woman had visited three times today wanting to talk. Regina had persisted numerous times to engage her, a hand on her shoulder here, a soothing gesture there, it only confuses and distresses her more. The woman scares her more than the Evil Queens torture sessions, and now Regina talks about her stepdaughter like they're dear friends. The Queen was supposed to kill Snow, retake the kingdom but the woman continues to berate her about how kind and hopeful the bratty princess is.

The doors at the end of the hall quietly slide open with a subtle creek before thudding. Mazoe frowns, her captives don't usually make such a late night appearance, perhaps they're here to extract more information from her? The Queen had been persistent earlier in getting her to talk about the past two decades but she held her tongue, something is clearly wrong with her Queen..Most likely brainwashed by the devil brat. The light sound of boots hesitantly step from behind the wall, a tall blond, her green eyes hard, her chin raised and confident but Mazoe can spot the woman's apprehension. She quickly picks apart the visitors fine vest, trousers and boots but its the poorly hidden dagger in the blonds belt that has Mazoe slowly rising to her knees and coiling like a snake. If this woman is her assassin, she wont go down without a fight.

For a lengthy minute they just stare at one another, neither willing to move until they assess the danger in front of them. The blond shifts towards the bars, eyes scrutinizing the concealed prisoner in the dark.

"You are the traveler my mother and grandmother speak so highly of?"

Mazoe bares her teeth, this woman is related to Snow? But how? She looks older than the brat..Blue eyes pick apart Emma, the blonds hand fidgeting by her side and close to the concealed dagger in her belt.

"I need answers and your going to give them to me. Firstly, why are you trying to kill your Queen?"

Mazoe snarls, her teeth grinding as she slowly rises to her bare feet with a clatter from her chains.

With no reply, the blond takes another small step towards the bars.."Your princess asked you a question so you will answer! Why are you trying to kill my mother?! And whats with all the secrecy?!"

Mazoe scoffs bitterly, looks like bratty Snow had a spoiled brat of her own. Without a word, Mazoe slowly sinks back to her mattress, her back facing the frustrated princess. Emma grits her teeth, pulling a key from her trouser pocket and storms over to the cell door. There's a clunk and a clang before the metal swings open and the blond paces into the cell with her small dagger drawn.

"I am not as weak and feeble as my mother makes out! You will answer my questions or I will be the one to.."

In a flash, Mazoe launches to her feet, pouncing for the oblivious blond and successfully wraps a hand around the woman's delicate throat. Emma struggles, swinging the dagger at Mazoe's stomach but its caught, the blade soon clattering to the floor and the blonds back crunches against the stone wall with a screech. Blue eyes burn like fire, a darkness driving Mazoe forward as she applies pressure to the gasping princesses windpipe. She can see it now, the resemblance of Snow in imploring green eyes and Charming's strong jaw outlined on the girls features. Everything she hates is within this girl, everything she needs to destroy..but why cant she snap her neck? Snuff the life from beneath her sweating palm? Mazoe grits her teeth, pressing her firm body against the wriggling princess but its not the scared girl that has her anger piquing, its the profound inability to snuff Emma's life from existence. Snow's face flashes in her mind, green eyes so happy when they look at her, pink lips curling in joy before a mass of raven hair rests on her shoulder and the sensation of the hug makes her feel confusingly blithe.

Mazoe relaxes her grip, her anger leveling and snarl slipping at the disturbing memories flashing in her mind. This gives the panicking princess time to rip herself free of her attackers hand, stumbling towards the open cell door but with a scream Emma's caught, Mazoe dragging her to the floor and both oblivious to the door at the end of the hall bursting open and frantic feet running towards the scrapping couple.

Mazoe flips the blond on her back with a yell, anger reasserting itself but she misses the princesses hand frantically grasping the small dagger and thrusting the steel into her shoulder. She screams painfully, the blond attempting to wriggle free when Charming runs into the cell and drags his daughter out of Mazoe's reach. Livid blue eyes burn into the alarmed princess, then dart to a protective Charming as he slams the cell door shut before finally they focus on a panicked Snow stood in front of half a dozen white guard.

"Emma what the hell were you thinking?! She could have killed you?!"

"I just wanted to get some answers! Your keeping things from me I just know it!"

"We'll talk about this later! Guards, escort the princess back to her bedchamber!"

Frowning deeply, Emma spares one final glance at their prisoner, catching a glimpse of her dagger poking from bloodied skin before shes storming off with a small contingent of guards.

Mazoe watches the princess go with a glare before retreating into the comforting darkness. Her mind whirls, why couldn't she kill the daughter of her enemy? And what do the images in her mind mean? A shaky hand rests on her aching skull, a wince redirecting blue eyes to the blade embedded in her shoulder. Usually she would rip it out but with no fire to sterilize the wound, it may be better to leave it in for the time being and reduce the risk of bleeding out. The fast paced clicking of heels has Mazoe stiffening, her body pushing itself back into her comfortable corner before a familiar Queen paces in front of her cell.

"What the hell happened?!" Regina glares at the Charming's, her focus sliding briefly to the shrouded body in the shadows.

"Emma happened."

"What the hell did that child do now?!"

Snow sighs.."Luckily she wasn't hurt but she got a little too close."

Regina huffs irritated, a hand smoothing out the frowning lines on her forehead.."Let me guess, she wanted answers?"

Snow nods weakly.."Perhaps its time we continue with her magic training."

"No, the last few years have been a catastrophic failure, she has done more harm than good and I suspect its because the curse is almost at fruition."

Charming rests a gentle hand on his concerned spouses shoulder.."Then what do we do? Times running out."

Regina's focus slides to the reserved body behind bars.."I have a last resort but I wont go there unless we're hopelessly out of time, in the meantime we continue with Mozoe's sessions."

"Regina she just attacked Emma, I don't think there's anything we can do in the form of therapy. Perhaps there's something magical that can.."

"No! We're not that far gone yet."

"I agree with Regina, we have time David, we need to do this the right way."

Charming glances at the curled up body in the cell and sighs.."Okay but I think its time we tell Emma the truth..All of it."

The two women deflate but reluctantly nod.

"Regina I think Mazoe was hurt, I saw blood on her shoulder before we dragged Emma out."

Regina waves her hand, the cell door clicking open as she and the two Charming's hesitantly slide into the cell.."Mazoe, I need you to come into the light dear."

There's no reply as Snow creeps toward the shadow figure.."Its okay we're not going to hurt you."

Mazoe grits her teeth, Snows presence causing an itching in her blood, her fingertips scratching incessantly at her knees..Just a little further. Regina bends down to Mazoe's level, eyes focused on her bleeding shoulder and distracted from Snow who takes one final step within Mazoe's reach.

"Snow!"

Charming darts toward his wife but Mazoe's faster, grabbing Snow and spinning her to press Snow's back against her shaking front. Regina darts to her feet just as Mazoe rips the dagger free from her shoulder and aligns it with the slender neck pressed against her shoulder. She snarls into Snows cheek, squeezing the slender body in her grasp harshly and releasing a quiet whimper.

Regina quickly grabs a frantic Charming's arm, holding the man back and taking a peaceful step forward.."Mazoe you don't want to do this.."

Narrow blue eyes flicker to the former Evil Queen but Mazoe says nothing.

"I don't want you to kill Snow so you'll only be murdering a true friend to satisfy your own blood lust.."

The blade at Snows neck pulls back a fraction..Her own blood lust? Snow's a true friend? Since when?

"If I can forgive and call Snow my daughter, then you can overcome your impulses and reclaim what I took from you all those years ago."

"Mazoe I love you and I'll always be your friend no matter what. Kill me if its what you want but please, Emma needs your help.."

Mazoe frowns, Snows ultimatum confusing her as Regina and Charming edge forward.

"There's a prophecy stating my daughter is the savior and that shes destined to break our curse on her twenty eighth birthday. But it also says that shes destined to be destroyed unless a lone figure of light and dark calls upon the gates of gold to vanquish the evil back to the darkness. We.. _I_ think that's you."

Mazoe fidgets, her blade shifting slightly. The brat would say anything to get out of her execution, but Mazoe recalls the whispers of a sketchy prophecy throughout the villages. Something about a savior and a curse, that's why no ones aged. But how can Emma be as old as Snow if the curse froze everyone in time? Mazoe's hand quickly releases Snows stomach and clamps onto her aching skull alerting a guarded Regina and Charming.

"I need my friend back..I need the person I considered my mother to guide my daughters path." Snow carefully pulls a weathered brass bell with red tassels from a chain hidden around her wrist.

Blue eyes refocus, Mazoe forgetting the other people in the room as she stares at the small bell that quietly rings through the air. Her mind recedes, memories that had long since been buried resurface, A golden palace with white thrones with seven women sat atop, the paradise is replaced by mountains, samurai's, villages of unique design before rushing across to sands, a desert with a looming palace in the distance, flying carpets and evil sorcerers, people being saved, people burning alive, wars and peace but at the end of it all, a set of happy green eyes look at her and fill her with unprecedented joy. Mazoe shakes her head, gripping her skull a little tighter, how can she feel happiness for someone she has to kill? Does she even want to now?

Charming spots the blade slowly dipping from his wife's throat and takes his chance. He lunges forward, grabbing Mazoe's blade hand and ramming them against the wall. Snow stumbles forward into Regina, Mazoe shrieking at the strong body forcing her against stone as her dagger is ripped from her grasp and thrown outside the bars..It was all a rouse just to get her to drop her guard. She screams frustrated, kicking Charming's knee and roughly slamming them both to the floor. She struggles on top of the man, her hands clawing for his throat but with a quick wave from Regina, Mazoe's unconscious body falls on top the panting prince..


	11. Chapter 11

_1 Week Later:_

Blue eyes peer over impenetrable stone, frantically trying to see the small village not too far away, trying to see anything other than the cell shes trapped in. Its been over a week since her epiphany with Snow White. Regina had tried to talk to her about it the next day but Mazoe refused to engage anyone, that was until Snow herself began to pay Mazoe little visits. The first time she managed to scare Snow off and unlike before, the girls anguished tears had only made her feel guilt, but her tactics hadn't lasted long, over the past week Snow continued her visits, a happy smile on that insufferable face even when Mazoe tried to claw for the woman's throat. Snow had simply smiled and sat outside of arms reach in the cell with her, talking about the kingdom and how Snow and Regina had managed to restore balance decades ago. It was infuriating being sat across from the brat but scarily, shes been enjoying the company more and more.

Mazoe strains her arms, her tip toes going on their tip toes as she almost pleads to see the village below. She needs freedom, there's something frightening about her current situation, like shes supposed to be out traveling the world. Blue eyes catch a steady stream of black smoke peaking out of a red chimney and a small smile uncommonly rolls onto chapped pink lips.

There's a thump of the door down the hall and quickly Mazoe retreats back to her corner, her chains rattling and eyes glaring at her assumed company of Snow or Regina, however, her glare slips when Emma hesitantly stands in front of her cell.

"Hello..I'm here because..I just wanted to apologize for my behavior a fortnight ago. I acted rash and it was foolish of me to demand things from you.."

Mazoe's confusion only grows, what's with the sudden change of heart? Emma shuffles towards the bars, slender hands wrapping around the metal and her elegant blue dress sweeping the straw on the floor.

"My mother and grandmother told me everything, about your adventures with my parents as outlaws, about the people you saved, about.." Emma refocuses on her fidgeting hands.."..About what the Evil Queen did to you.."

Mazoe stiffens, the Evil Queen's smirk, her dark soulless eyes peering down on her has her pushing further into her corner. Even though the Queens whispers are gone, the woman's face still haunts her nightmares with cruel intention.

"I'm scared too.."

The tiny voice has Mazoe refocusing.

"I'm destined to die on my twenty eighth birthday unless I can wield powerful light magic. I have it in me, my parents say I'm born from true love but that doesn't mean I can control it. They say you might be able to help me but.." Green eyes flicker up apprehensively.."Well your not quite yourself."

Mazoe pushes off the wall, blue eyes sweeping the princess critically..Emma can use magic but cant control it? Mazoe takes a step towards the cautious princess, then another and another until finally the chains at her wrists pull and let her know she cant go any further..Maybe the answer to her freedom is right in front of her. Maybe the princess can give her life again.

Emma stares in wonder at the sadness in blue eyes and cant help slipping into the cell. She cautiously steps in front of Mazoe, her focus flickering between blue pools of despair before she retrieves a small brass bell.."My mother said you gave it to her, that it guided her towards hope and peace..Perhaps it will do the same for you."

Emma offers the trinket hesitantly, Mazoe bringing her shackled hands in front of her carefully as not to scare the fragile princess. A dirty finger brushes against the metal, a strange heat coating the surface and the subtle chime ringing through the air.

"Clairvoyance."

Emma startles, the bell almost slipping from her grasp and wide green eyes clinging to the retreating prisoner.."Did you just..Oh my..MOTHER!" The princess dashes from the cell, closing the door with a hefty clang and sprints frantically from the tower screaming for her mother.

Mazoe backs into her corner, sliding to the floor with her hands gripped in greasy hair. Her voice, the Evil Queen said never to speak again..But the Evil Queens gone. Why does her voice feel so foreign? She sinks into her mind, the images, the memories, the smells and sensations of what she assumes is Mazoe's past, her past. The Queens torture destroyed her, ripped everything away, made her into a killer..What has she done..

Frantic footsteps dash down the hall, Snow, Emma and Regina sliding to a stop outside the cell and attention landing on the curled up body in the corner.

"Mazoe?"

The cell door pops open, the royal trio cautiously moving in before Snow kneels in front of her former friend.

"Snow be careful." Regina steps forward warily.

"Clairvoyance."

Emotional blue eyes peer up, locking with similar green and instead of Mazoe's impulse to choke the life out of the white Queen, she feels a great need to hold Snow and never let go. So many wrongs, so much death and darkness sweltering in her heart its hard to contain.

"Snow?"

A happy sob rips from Snows throat before shes quickly curling both of them into a warm hug. Mazoe's frozen, her heart aching and mind slowly clearing of darkened fog when blue eyes inspect raven hair resting on her shoulder. Small quiet cries are muffled at her collarbone with Snows hands clinging to her prison shirt. She contemplates hugging the woman back but so much has happened, shes mentally tortured Snow for decades, tried to assassinate her more times than she can count, what if regret isn't enough?

"I.."

Mazoe's mouth snaps shut again, the words not quite right so she decides to reserve her croaky voice for another day..


	12. Chapter 12

_3 Months Later:_

The suns hot, hotter than its been all year leaving the multitude of colored blossoms and rose bushes pleading to be watered. Servants scurry around the vast royal garden with watering cans, a selection of apple trees providing sufficient cover for a handful of parched flowers but not for all. At the back of the greenery, a plunge drops several hundred feet into shimmering blue waters, the sound of the lakes waves gently slapping against the rocks below mellows the contemplating woman looking out over the vast Enchanted forest.

A small breeze sweeps through Mazoe's raven locks, absent blue eyes staring at the horizon and mind in a world of its own. Its been a little over eleven weeks since she was released from confinement. After her breakthrough with Snow, her minds become clearer and clearer, her past life, the places and people she once knew and loved sent her into a downward spiral of regret and despair. It took days before she finally began speaking again but Snow and Regina were determined, they kept pushing, willing her to accept the past and move on to the future. What happened between them will never go away, but eventually she found the strength to push it to one side, to deal with her pain internally and focus of regaining what she lost to the Evil Queen.

It wasn't until a month ago that she finally figured herself out. The journey she had started all those decades ago was never put on pause, this new curse and Emma had been her intended path all along. Sure it was long and grueling, the most challenging shes ever faced but fate has a funny way of guiding people to their intended destination. So with her mind stuck back together and heart harder than before, shes prepared herself to fulfill her destiny. Snow and Regina had informed her that as soon as they had put their differences aside all those years ago, a figure no one has ever seen sprung from the darkness and cast a powerful dark curse freezing everyone in time. Unfortunately for Snow, the woman was in labor when it occurred thus ultimately creating the savior. The blue fairy was specific about the new prophecy, Emma is to fight this unknown evil when it comes for her on her 28th birthday, but the princess is to banish it with the aid of a being made up of light and dark. Snow's adamant that _'being'_ is Mazoe but shes not so sure, of course she'll help but beside from reassurance and guidance, there's nothing more she can do.

"Mazoe?"

Mazoe blinks from her thoughts, refocusing on the smiling Snow sliding alongside her.

"We were looking for you, Emma wants to train with her bow again but is too embarrassed to ask you to watch."

"I'll watch her once shes taken a few lesson from you."

"Me?"

"Yes Snow, you. You have one of the truest aims I've seen in a very long time. I believe you'll be her best teacher."

Snow smiles weakly.."I don't do that kind of thing anymore."

"Because you're Queen?"

"Because I have to set an example for the kingdom."

"Have you ever considered your skills are in fact the best example to set for this kingdom? You don't wield your bow for war nor for murder, but to teach your daughter how to become a more resilient and stronger leader."

Snow blinks, the woman processing the words before a genuine smile slides onto pink lips and the white Queen is crashing into Mazoe for a loving hug.."I missed you."

"I know, I'm sorry Snow."

Mazoe's arms encompass the young Queen, the light in her heart sending a warm aura around them. Her relationship with everyone has only gotten stronger, but still there are those within nobility that question her loyalty and have suggested on numerous occasions she be placed under armed guard. She doesn't blame them really, shes scared an entire kingdom and now she has to live with the consequences. A bubbly Snow quickly grabs her hands, escorting her toward the white castle and chuckling.

"Granny made lemonade and Red wants to show you something."

Mazoe chuckles, staggering after the eager Queen as they head towards a large white canopy on the grass. Regina sits underneath with her own goblet of wine, her brown eyes absent whilst Granny pours several cold glasses of cloudy lemonade at the small table. Red and Charming can be heard arguing, the wolf laughing before Mazoe and Snow become the center of attention.

"What's so funny?"

Red smirks at the scoffing prince who paces under the canopy and grabs a glass of lemonade.."David insists his horse can outrun my wolf, but he forgets who chased down those thugs last week."

"You only got to them first because there was a fallen tree in my path."

"You could have jumped it."

"Clearly you didn't see the size of the thing, not even your super wolf powers could've got you over."

"Never say never."

Mazoe smiles at the harmless banter, to think, three months ago she wouldn't have hesitated to kill the happy party. She quickly banishes the dark thoughts from her mind and curiously refocuses on Regina's brown eyes watching her. Shes spent more time with Regina than anyone over the past few months, most of the time it had been to talk through their past, she cried when the reminiscence became too much as did Regina but it only consolidated their rapidly growing friendship. She considers the woman a friend now which is scarily satisfying.

"Mazoe?"

Mazoe snaps from her haze, quickly refocusing on a timid Red before her focus slides to the package bundle in the girls hands. Blue eyes widen considerably, the black hooded cloak folded neatly, the leather satchel and sheathed sword resting atop has her taking a small step back..Is that her sword? But everything was lost long ago..Snow, Charming and Regina edge forward, smiling warmly before Snow's gentle hand lands on her arm.

"We kept them for when you decided to return to us."

Delicately Mazoe runs her fingers over her satchel, then the fleece of her cloak before landing on the hilt of her sword. Carefully she picks it up, pulling the sheath free and studying the serrated silver blade. Its been a very long time since she held this sword, its so light in her palm, a subtle pulse resonating up her arm and strengthening her muscles. She remembers the day the Emperor gave it to her, she'd helped the land of dragons, served its people well but never committed to the offer of the royal captain, that was Shen's position and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you okay?"

Blue eyes flicker up to a concerned Red and then around to her other concerned friends. Pink lips smile warmly, the blade sliding back into its sheath.."I'm fine, I just thought this blade was lost to me decades ago."

"Mother?.."

They all turn to find the sweating princess approach with various guard and servants following closely behind. The blond quickly ducks under the canopy, her bow and quiver knocking various cups of lemonade over which springs Granny into action.

"Out of there Princess before you knock over the entire supply."

Granny quickly ushers the frazzled blond out of the canopy and Mazoe shakes her head. Emma has the perseverance and stubbornness of her parents but that isn't necessarily a good thing. The princesses training hasn't progressed much and everyone is getting worried. She has a plan but it will push everyone to their limits.

"Emma sweetheart what are you doing here? I thought you were training with your guard?"

"Well I was but I thought you would have wanted to see how far I've come!" Angry green eyes flicker to Mazoe and back to her mothers weak smile.

"I'm sorry hunny I just got caught up with some things, I'll come and watch now."

Emma huffs, throwing her bow and quiver aside with a clatter.."Well its too late now, I'm done for the day!"

"Less with the attitude young lady."

Mazoe glances at father and daughters matching stern eyes before her focus slides to a concerned Snow. She really should do something about Emma's regular tantrums, so far shes held her tongue allowing the girls parents to try and step up their parenting but so far shes seen no progress. Mazoe glances at Regina, the regal woman rolling her eyes at Snow and sipping from her goblet. Regina knows what needs to be done but isn't perhaps the smartest choice to implement change in the Charming little family. She cocks an eyebrow at the frowning princess, gliding over to the discarded bow and arrows and retrieves the weapon. Shes watched carefully by many eyes as an arrow it primed, her arm tugging the weightless string back and at the last second, she quickly whirls to zero in on Regina's goblet and releases. The arrow strikes its target dead center, ripping it from the yelping Queen's grasp before swords are quickly drawn and ancy soldiers halt on Snows behest.

"Wait!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina's angry voice screeches around the garden, Mazoe refocusing on a timid and wide eyed Emma.

"Can you do what I just did without endangering you family and friends?"

 _"Ugh_..N-No."

"Then you have not progressed and thus I would rather spend my time elsewhere than watch your miserable attempts at archery."

Snow gawks, Red, Granny and Regina smirking at the princesses livid frown.

"You cant speak to me like that!"

"I believe she just did dear."

Regina chuckles, gliding back under the canopy and grabs another goblet of lemonade. Emma stutters, angry eyes darting to her stunned parents before she shrieks aggrieved and storms off towards the palace. Mazoe quickly grabs another arrow, firing it so it sticks in the grass in front of Emma's feet. The princess shrieks, whirling and screaming her outrage.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I've been called that yes, but right now I'm not so much.."

Emma attempts to storm back to the palace but once again another arrow blocks her path.

"You want to learn princess, then the first step is to never turn your back on an armed opponent."

"Mazoe perhaps now's not the.."

"Snow, I know you love your daughter but your coddling must end if you wish her to be the savior of your prophecy.."

Snow fidgets, conflict in green eyes as they flicker between her mother figure and her daughter. Mazoe nods, refocusing on the livid princess.."You wish to be trained, then so be it, but don't expect any leverage because of your title."

Emma shuffles forward, a small smile and hopeful eyes replacing her frown.."Your going to teach me?"

"No.."

Emma frowns as Mazoe paces towards Snow and shoves the bow and quiver into the white Queens hands.

"Your mother will instruct you in finer archery."

"What?"

"What?"

Mother and daughter protest in unison but to the rest of the party's bewilderment, Snow and Emma fall silent at Mazoe's sharp hand whipping into the air to halt their questions.

"Your mother is one of the finest archers I've ever seen and is very much capable of training you." Firm blue eyes focus on a hesitant Snow.."And Snow I expect you to be firm, I've had enough of your daughters disrespect for you, I taught you to be strong, not to be susceptible to pouting and doey eyes. Now go, I'll join you in the yard in two hours and I expect progress."

Mazoe casually stretches her arm towards the palace, the small party stunned into silence. It sounded a bit harsh but Snow and Charming are getting nowhere, in eight months Emma's fate will be decided and Mazoe's determined to tip the odds in Emma's favor. Mazoe cocks an eyebrow at a fidgeting Snow before the white Queen sighs weakly and heads over to her frowning daughter.

"Emma maybe this will be good for us."

Emma pouts.."But why cant Mazoe train me?"

"Because you need to learn more than how to wield a bow, once you figure that out, come and find me. Now go, your wasting daylight."

Emma huffs, pacing for the palace with her mother, guards and servants in tow but Mazoe's voice stops her.

"No servants."

"But who will keep me cool?"

Mazoe shakes her head weakly, the woman really is spoiled.."No one, you'll train and earn the sweat from your brow."

Emma's nose crinkles.."That's disgusting and completely unacceptable, servants come." Emma begins walking off but pauses when no one, not even her mother follows her. She frowns at Snow who fidgets sheepish under Mazoe's cocked eyebrow.

"No servants Emma, we'll do this the right way."

"And if your progress is sufficient enough, your welcome under this canopy for some of Granny's lemonade."

She grins at the princesses flustered cheeks before Mazoe's giving Snow a firm nod and the white Queen escorts her daughter toward the training yard. She hasn't had to parent like this for a very long time and its been even longer since shes had to deal with a spoiled princess. She heads back over to the canopy, taking a goblet of lemonade and noting Regina and Red smirking at her.

"Well done dear."

"Yeah, you really put them both in their place."

"Its about time.." Granny grumbles, refilling her goblet before Charming chuckles weakly.

"Snow really listens to you."

"She'll listen to anyone that speaks sense."

"And I don't?"

Mazoe sips her beverage and grins.."Maybe half of the time."

"Only half.."

Red plonks down in her chair smiling.."I'd say she was being generous with half."

Regina chuckles, her hand waving and creating more ice around the jug of cooling lemonade.

Mazoe hums content, the canopy filled with light laughter and happy conversation between once old enemies and life long friends. But she can feel the winds changing and it unsettles her somewhat, whatever is coming for Emma will undoubtedly come for her. There's no doubt shes been connected to this little family from the beginning, helping and guiding them to where they need to be, but her journey is coming to an end, the question is, will fate lead her down a path where she wont see her next sunrise?..


	13. Chapter 13

_2 Days Later:_

Mazoe frowns, Regina sighing deeply next to her as they both watch mother and daughter argue amongst the silent courtyard. White guard remain still, various servants and maids fidgeting at the heated barbs being tossed back and forward from their princess and Queen.

"If I say I cant do it then I cant! What's hard to understand!"

"The fact that you tried only a handful of times and then gave up when you got frustrated! Practice takes time Emma, it takes patience and you need to learn that!"

"Sorry if I'm not bleeding enough for you mother!"

"Its a graze Emma, you'll survive!"

"ENOUGH!"

The pair startle, snapping from their glaring battle to stare at a frustrated Mazoe.

"Ive had enough of this childishness! You are rulers of a vast kingdom so start acting like it!"

"I'm sorry Mazoe."

"Well I'm not!"

Mazoe narrows her eyes at the proud blond.

"None of this would be happening if you'd just train me!"

Mazoe's nostrils flare but taking a glance at an attentive Regina staring at her, she quickly pushes back her anger. Nothing good will come of it here. Instead she quickly paces over to the weapons rack, grabbing two swords and tosses one at Emma's feet.."You wish to train with me, then here's your chance."

"Mazoe.."

"Snow."

Snow looks from a stoic Mazoe to a protesting Regina, the woman shaking her head before Snows pulled out of the way. Emma grins, scooping up her sword but as soon as a slender hand wraps around the hilt, Mazoe pounces forward and knocks it from the yelping blonds hand.

"Pathetic! Pick it up princess!"

Emma scowls, quickly picking up her sword and takes a few uneasy steps back, her blade clasped in unsteady hands.

"The first step is to know your blade, know its weight, its movements."

Mazoe lunges forward, whipping her sword ether side of Emma, the metal barely touching the girls delicate skin but she does manage to relive the golden headed princess of a few curls. Green eyes widen, Emma stumbling back and staring livid at her decapitated golden locks.

"You..You cut off my hair!"

"If I was an enemy you would have lost your head, not a few strands of hair!"

Emma huffs, furious green eyes darting to a fidgeting Snow White and placid Regina.."Mother!"

The blond suddenly yelps when a sword roughly connects with her own and she stumbles backwards as a bombardment of blows rattle through her body. Mazoe whirls, slapping the flat of her blade against the princesses leg and gets a mild yell in return.

"Second rule, body movement and stance is everything!"

Mazoe quickly darts from left to right, slapping the frazzled princess at each of her limbs before grabbing fine silk at the girls chest and slamming them both into the wall with a screech. Guards quickly draw their swords, Snow and Regina darting forward but pausing just shy of the pair.

"You think you are ready for my teachings, well wake up princess! You are nothing but a spoiled pretentious little girl that thinks shes better than shes worth! I have befriended thieves who have greater worth than you!" Mazoe pulls back, crashing her sword into the wall aside the screaming princesses head and shrugs off Snows protesting hand.

"Mazoe stop!"

"Do you wish to die princess?! Because at the moment, there's no hope for you when this evil comes to destroy your kingdom!"

Tears gently flow from fearful green eyes.."Then help me."

Emma's dropped to the harsh floor, a small whimper escaping pink lips as Mazoe leers down at her.

"I cannot help those who don't help themselves! I am _done_ with you princess! Let the gods have mercy on this kingdom and all the innocents you doom with your selfishness!"

Mazoe whirls, avoiding Snows and Regina's protesting hands and storms toward the palace gates. Frantic feet follow her before erratic hands cling to her arm and she whirls coming face to face with red rimmed green eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Please don't leave! I'm sorry I'll..I'll do better I swear!"

"I cannot help someone who values their prestige over their duty to their people."

Emma collapses to her knees, clinging to Mazoe's hand.."Please! My mother said you're a hero! That you helped the white kingdom before I was born, helped my grandmother, what makes me so different?!"

"You don't wish to be the savior, that is the difference. Your mother and grandmother strived to be the people they were destined to be, you don't strive for anything but self interest." Blue eyes flicker up to a downhearted Snow and Mazoe's heart pangs. She knows this is extreme but if Emma is to be their savior, the the girl must first learn respect.

"I can..I can learn! I promise I can! I don't want people to suffer because of me!"

"Then act like it! When I was your age I had respect for those in power, and those who had barely a loaf of bread to feed their starving children."

"My age? I thought you were younger than me?"

Mazoe shifts, blue eyes looking from the confused princess to the curious Queens. Shes slipped up, her past isn't important but she can see the mass of questions tugging at her. Regina had tried many months ago to uncover the reason why her heart is golden, but she had avoided the Queens questions and eventually the woman had dropped the subject. Now she can see the question forming again and knows one day she'll have to satisfy their curiosity.

"I can't teach those who aren't willing to be taught."

"I'm willing, I promise I am."

"I hope your promises are sincere princess.." Mazoe offers a sturdy hand and Emma smiles, taking the gesture and is pulled onto her feet.."Your first lesson is respect. If you don't respect the people around you, respect your prestige, then there is no hope.."

Emma nods, wiping her cheeks and takes a deep breath.

"You have thousands of people looking to you Emma, your family is depending on you, and I know that's scary but if you truly wish too protect them, you first need to respect them, and then there will be no force strong enough to prevent you from succeeding."

Snow slides alongside her daughter, a weak smile tugging at pink lips.."Thank You."

Mazoe dips her head.."You both make an excellent team when you work together. Use the bond you have and no evil will dare cross your path." She grins, Snow chuckling and this time Mazoe's prepared for the woman's erratic emotions as Snow launches into her for a crushing hug. Now that the hard part is out of the way, they can finally focus on Emma's training..

* * *

The heat from the fire warms the luxury bedchambers, a figure lounging in front of the flames, eyes closed blissfully and memories washing over her. Since that fatal day a few months ago where her memories began to return, Mazoe has remembered more and more of her past. It seems the Evil Queens torture didn't fully get rid of them, only pushed them into her subconscious mind but now she remembers her last few centuries of traveling, the places she's been, the people shes met and the home she once belonged too. A uneasy feeling swells in her mind, Snows prophecy states a figure of light and dark will help banish the darkness with the help of the golden gates. A golden palace with seven thrones flashes in her mind and she quickly sits up, shaking her head of the images...It cant be..But maybe it is..A knock at the door jostles her from her thoughts and she quickly jumps to her feet, pulling the heavy wood open and smiles at Regina on the other side.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No, please.."

Mazoe steps to one side allowing the Queen to enter and closes the door with a light thud. She can already sense the overwhelming questions brewing in the woman's mind and she prepares herself for a long night ahead.

"Please.."

She guides the troubled royal towards the fire, both women slipping into the comfy chairs aside the flames as they sit in silence a moment. But soon enough curious brown eyes refocus and Regina crosses one leg over the other smoothly.."I have a few questions."

"I gathered."

They stare at one another for a beat before Regina breaks the silence.."Who are you exactly? I find it strange and..Unsettling that we know very little about you but trust you so definitively."

"I disagree, you know much about me, just because I dont share my past it doesn't mean you dont know who I am."

Regina frowns, red lips pouting a little.."Your heart was golden Mazoe, you talk like you're decades ahead of your physical age and now you are prophecized to save our kingdom. You are infinitely more than just a traveler helping people that need it."

"If you knew who I truly was, would it make a difference? Would things change because of it?"

"I dont know, that's what worries me."

Mazoe sighs weakly.."Why would it worry you?"

"Because for all we know your past could resurface one day and hurt this family. Snow loves you like a mother and I wont have her hurt again by someone she looks up to."

Blue eyes soften, Regina has come very far, the woman loves Snow like her own child and its a wondrous sight to behold.."I'll never let any harm come to you or your family Regina."

"You cant promise that."

"Maybe not, but it doesn't mean I wont do everything in my power to protect you. After everything we've been through, I hope you see that."

Regina slides forward in her seat, hands fidgeting.."I do, but I hope you can see where my hesitance comes from."

Mazoe leans back in her chair contemplating her next move. She needs their complete trust to battle this impending curse but that will never happen when doubt and skepticism plagues their hearts. She huffs wearily, blue eyes focused and staring at the uncertain Queen.."Perhaps it is time you knew of my origin. Gather Snow and I will meet you.."

Regina waves her hand and suddenly Snow appears in a swirl of purple smoke. A little frazzled the woman quickly looks around, alarmed green eyes refocusing on the pair sat in front of the fire.."Mazoe? Regina? Whats going on?"

Regina waves her hand again and in a swirl of smoke, another plush chair appears by the Queens side.."Take a seat Snow, Mazoe is about to tell us a story."

Mazoe rolls her eyes, a skeptical Snow sliding into the available chair as the royals attention refocuses on her. There's not much use in holding back now, Regina is adamant to get to the root of her story and nothing will dissuade the woman from getting to the truth.

"For us to succeed in defeating this new evil I must have your complete trust. But as Regina has mentioned, there are many gaps in my past that have you hindering trust."

"I trust you." Snow offers quickly.

Pink lips smile weakly.."Its alright Snow, I know you do but others need to know and I don't blame them.."

Mazoe takes a deep breath, blue eyes sliding to the flickering flames and mind diving into an uneasy past.."I have traveled many realms seeking purpose, but it all started in Avalon."

"Avalon?"

Snow looks to her astounded stepmother curiously.."Whats Avalon?"

"Its a legendary place only known from ancient texts. The city is meant to be made of gold and ruled by seven sisters of light and dark magic. Your from Avalon?!"

Mazoe nods weakly, focus attentive to the flickering flames.."I am the fourth of seven sisters that rule the golden city, but I abandoned that life long ago for a different purpose, to lead my own life and help defend the realms my sisters deemed unworthy."

"Unworthy?"

Mazoe's focus slides to a curious Snow.."Avalon, it is nothing but paradise, some are allowed entry after being judged worthy, but all was never quaint in the golden realm. My sisters each had different opinions about the realms around us, some would cause chaos and deem it justified for the greater good, others would help protect and help lead the peoples futures."

"Like you."

Mazoe smiles weakly.."Maybe, I wont lie and pretend my journey has been a heroic one. I have helped many but I have also destroyed. I left Avalon after a dispute with my older sister. I refused to judge those into Avalon, the process is dark and taking ones fate into my own hands is wrong. But it seems I became what I never wished to be, I unwillingly reshaped history for many when it wasn't my place to do so."

"But you helped people in the end."

"No Snow, I pushed them in a direction of my own choosing, and for some that cost them dearly."

"We all have good intentions dear, but as you know, sometimes those good intentions turn darker and we unwillingly lose control. You cant blame yourself for that."

Grim blue eyes refocus on Regina's weak smile.."Perhaps, but that doesn't prevent the consequences of my mistakes. I have done many things, shaped many peoples futures over the last few decades and that will haunt me because of my naive judgment."

"But you'll also benefit from all of those people you saved, all of those families and kingdoms you restored because of that judgment."

Mazoe looks away from Snow's gentle eyes, her heart clenching at the amount of love in them. Perhaps they're right, maybe she should be looking at the people who benefited from her better judgment. But that doesn't mean all those who perished in the wars she created are to be forgotten, they will always haunt her but they will help her become a better person.

"I have created chaos but I have also restored peace. I am 278 years old and one of the seven sisters of Avalon. My name is Mazoe and I am your friend..Do I need to go on?"

Snow's gentle smile is redirected at Regina who only dips her head weakly.."I don't think there's anything else...For the moment."

Mazoe chuckles, Regina grinning back at she and Snow slide to their feet.

"I'm glad we all talked, now if you'll both excuse me, I was in the middle of some royal reports before I was poofed here."

"Poofed?"

Regina waves a curious Mazoe off and primly moves to join Snow.."I too will retire for the evening."

Mazoe gets to her feet, escorting the royals to the door and bows weakly.."Goodnight."

The Queens both bid her goodnight before the door is slipped shut and Mazoe wanders back over to the fire. Well shes finally told another living soul of her relation to Avalon. She knows its the right thing to do, Snow and Regina would never betray her but she did leave out a vital part in her story that makes her stomach roll. She didn't just leave because of her sister, no, something darker and more powerful drove her from Avalon, and she has a feeling it'll soon resurface to bite her in the ass...


	14. Chapter 14

_AN:Hey guys, so so sorry about the wait but I've been super busy lately and had serious writers block for this story. But now that I've got some free time I will be able to update more frequently and have planned out the rest of this story.._

* * *

 _7 Months Later:_

Emma's blade clangs, scraping against her opponents before the princess whirls, dodging more steel and kicks her second opponent to the ground. The blond glides left to right graciously, avoiding the heavy broadsword before she kicks the white guard to his knees and presses the tip of her sword against the mans exposed neck.

"Do you yield?"

The white guard nods, dropping his weapon and Emma grins. Clapping suddenly grabs the princesses attention and she whirls to find Mazoe and Snow stood watching and applauding her skills.

"Emma that was brilliant!" Snow commends.

Mazoe nods her agreement, a warm smile gracing her features. Its been months since she taught the princess a lesson about respect and shes happy that what she said finally sank into the blonds thick skull. Emma has been training none stop, mastering archery and is an expert using her sword. Shes also been taking magic lessons from Regina and has made incredible progress. The princess really is destined to be the savior, she almost looks like the hero this land needs, but even with the princesses birthday fast approaching, there is much Emma needs to learn before shes ready to fulfill the prophecy.

"Thank You mother but I still have much to learn before I can challenge the darkness." Emma slides in next to them, a servant handing her a towel to dab her sweating forehead.

"You are not as far off as you may think princess. Stick to your training, keep an open mind and listen to your teachers."

Emma tilts her head respectfully to a smiling Mazoe.."I will, teacher."

Mazoe tilts her head, acknowledging her student and glances at the tears glossing Snows happy eyes. Emma has not only embraced her status and training, but has developed a new found respect for her parents and the people of the kingdom. Its always a sight to behold when royalty rise to greatness and fulfill their rightful duty to the people.

"You have a lesson with Regina don't you?"

"Yes, I was just going to bathe before I start. The last time I went to grandmother after practice, she made me train by the river and kept pushing me into the freezing water."

Snow chuckles, her daughter sending her a weak glare but Mazoe simply clasps a hand on the princesses arm.."Then you should hurry before your next lesson."

"See you both at lunch?"

"Of course."

Snow beams as both she and Mazoe watch Emma bound passed them and head for the palace at a quickened pace.."Do you think she'll be ready?"

Mazoe refocuses on her friend, Snows eyes a mixture of pride and worry.."I cannot say Snow, although with the progress shes making, I think she'll stand a fighting chance. We'll all be here to stand by her when the time comes, that's what matters when fighting the darkness."

Snows eyes glide to her, the white Queen easing a little.."I was thinking about throwing Emma a ball a few days before her birthday, you know, because of the prophecy."

"What has Emma said about the matter?" Snow fidgets and Mazoe sighs weakly.."You haven't told her about it have you?"

"No. I thought that maybe you.."

"No Snow, you should be the one to talk to her about it. She respects you more and more with each passing day, don't be afraid of her answer."

"Is it a stupid idea? The ball I mean?"

"No its not a stupid idea, its an admiral one. Talk to Emma, see what she thinks. I'm sure she will protest the idea at first, but I think the young princess will inevitably be drawn in to the prospect of being ogled over for one night."

Snow chuckles as Mazoe slides passed her and heads towards the stables.."Where are you going?"

"I have business to attend to. I shall be back for lunch." And without stopping, Mazoe disappears from Snows curious sight..

* * *

Light weathered boots glide through the soil, trees drifting by as Mazoe wanders deeper and deeper into the forest. Her mind is set and she knows what she has to do to give Emma an extra fighting chance against the darkness. But she cant help thinking that perhaps the object in which she seeks is helping herself more than helping the princess. Something bad is coming, and she just knows it is going to effect her life as much as anyone else's.

Mazoe blends in behind a wide tree and scrutinizes a lonely man in the distance. The mans short hair is tussled, his clothes not grubby but not fine either...He is her contact. She cautiously paces forward, the mans attention darting towards her and she can already see his skepticism.

"You the ghost?"

She nods and he quickly shoves a piece of rolled up parchment into her hand.

"Jerry said that you'll be tested at the cavern, something about dragon fire and bravery. He also said that once you've got it and used it, he wants you to give it to him as part of the deal."

"That was not our original arrangement."

The mans beady eyes narrow and he looks like hes about to protest until Mazoe pulls out a pouch from her belt and dangles it in front of him.."Further payment for Jerry's time."

The man snatches the pouch and opens it curiously. His eyes go wide as a subtle glow of orange alights his features.

"Amber, it is rare in your kingdom so I suggest he sells it at higher markets to get a better price."

Mazoe watches the man clutch the pouch to his chest as if his life depends on it before running in the opposite direction and disappearing into the forest. Grey eyes slide down to the ancient parchment in her hand and she carefully unravels it. She heard rumors that a powerful object could help sever a persons fate, but how the texts interpret that is unclear. She wont know until she finds this object and studies it. So with a quick glance around and securing the parchment in her satchel, Mazoe ventures off towards the mountains and tries to think of an appropriate excuse to tell Snow later.

Unaware to Mazoe, a pair of curious brown eyes watch her from a distance before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke..


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: So sorry about the delay guys, things have been so busy but I'll try to update as soon as I can.._

* * *

 _Weeks Later:_

Strings are plucked, instruments played with expert fingers releasing a harmonious melody around the grand hall. Crystal chandeliers dangle above many guests who chat and sip wine from silver goblets. Snow White and Prince Charming smile and shake hands with many nobles whilst Regina talks diplomacy with two princes from a kingdom situated across the sea.

Mazoe avoids such celebrations and keeps to herself at the back of the hall. Blue eyes glide towards the double doors at the far exit and linger. Emma has yet to make an appearance but she hopes the princess doesn't get cold feet. When Snow suggested the ball to her daughter, Emma had insisted she spend her time training, not throwing birthday celebrations with half the kingdom. But Snow had been persistent and eventually persuaded her daughter that even though Emma is the savior, she is still Emma. The princess reluctantly conceded but had no part in the organization of the ball, she left that up to her enthusiastic mother.

Mazoe watches the crowd warily, blue eyes shifting through smiling faces as she brushes back her shoulder cape and rests her hand on the hilt of her silver sword. She's had this feeling all day, its like something lurks within the shadows, ready to pounce and it unsettles her. Emma's birthday is in seven days and she can feel a sense of dred curling within her mind. Evil is coming..

"Mazoe?"

Mazoe refocuses, Reds warm smile greeting her and she lets her steely exterior soften a little.

"What is it little pup?"

"I just wanted to see if your okay that's all."

Mazoe notes Reds nervous fidgeting and cocks an eyebrow.."That isn't all, is it?"

Red bites her lip, avoiding Mazoe's hard eyes but eventually the brunette sighs defeated.."Its just you've been kinda distant lately. Ever since Snow announced the party we haven't seen much of you, and when we do, you look all ridged and tired..We're worried."

"You don't need to worry about me Red, I'll be fine."

Mazoe softens, easily noting the concern swimming in brown eyes. She lays a gentle hand on the brunettes shoulder and smiles warmly.."I promise I'm fine, I've been preoccupied as of late because of the prophecy, but I'm just preparing that's all. No need to worry."

Red sighs weakly.."Tell that to Snow, shes been pulling her hair out thinking its something shes done."

Mazoe locates Snow in the crowd and notices how the woman would occasionally look over to her guiltily before refocusing on her guests. Mazoe huffs.."That child.." She shakes her head.."I will speak to her."

"Good, because all I've been getting for the past week is, _have I upset Mazoe? Is Mazoe upset with me? Have I done something wrong?_ "

Mazoe chuckles.."You are a good friend to her Red."

"Yeah I know, she doesn't deserve me."

Mazoe and Red grin at one another, the brunette grabbing one of Mazoe's arms and pulling her further into the crowd.

"Red wait, I don't socialize very well."

Red ignores Mazoe's protests and rolls her eyes, dragging the the woman towards the center of the dance floor.."This is coming from a woman whose traveled across realms?"

"I traveled alone."

"Well now your not alone, so dance with me."

Mazoe gawps as her arm is hooked around Reds waist and her hand is grabbed by the brunettes. She looks around uncomfortably as they sway to the slow music. She notes the curious stares of the couples around her as Red rests her cheek against Mazoe's chest and chuckles.

"I think your heart is going to explode from your chest. You need to relax more, just ignore them and have some fun."

Blue eyes look down at brown hair before coasting around the hall. She rolls her eyes when she finds Regina smirking at her but smiles weakly when Snow watches her with ushered tears. Its true that she hasn't seen them much in the past couple of weeks. After she met with the merchant in the woods, it took her a while to figure out where the cavern was. Eventually though, she found the artifact and has been studying it ever since. Shes maybe close to finding a solution to their curse, but time is running out, and there's more than just the prophecy that burdens her.

Suddenly the large double doors to the far back swing open with a groan and a man dressed in royal attire steps forward.

"May I present her royal highness, Princess Emma White of the White Kingdom!"

Emma rounds the corner and is greeted with many gasps of adoration. She stands there with her hands clasped in front of her light blue dress. The material clings to the blonds waist before spilling out under her and glittering embroidery diamonds sit comfortably on the fabric. Her blond locks are pulled into an uptight doo with a silver tiara sitting comfortably on her crown. Emma smiles weakly, gliding forward to meet her parents who give her a hug and a kiss.

"Emma you look stunning."

"Thank you mother."

Mazoe steps forward, a warm smile lighting her features.."Indeed you do princess." She bows but is quickly pulled back up by the fidgeting princess.

"Please, its just Emma."

Mazoe grins.."Look how far you've come."

Emma chuckles, a nervous smile gracing pink lips while Snow and Charming smile broadly.

Mazoe watches as Emma is pulled away by her eager mother and they both disappear into the crowd of welcoming guests. Blue eyes shine with happiness and Mazoe finds herself tearing up at how far they've all come. Sure over the last century shes witnessed many happy endings, but now she isn't just standing on the sidelines and watching, now shes part of that happy ending.

A sudden pain shoots through her heart and she cringes, resisting the urge to double over as a hand grips her chest harshly. The air is pushed from her lungs as she desperately tries to get her breath back. Quickly Mazoe paces as normal as she can over to the double doors and rushes into the hallway. Shes been having more and more of these episodes since last month. Its always the same, it feels as if her heart is being split in half but she doesn't know why or how.

Mazoe stumbles further down the hall, her sight blurring and she reaches out to hold herself up against the wall. The hand squeezing her chest slowly lets go as the pair in her heart reduces. She breathes deeply, straightening herself and hopes that no one saw her sudden episode before she could retreat from the hall. But that idea is shattered as a pair of heels slowly click their way up behind her.

"Mazoe?"

Regina's voice has Mazoe composing herself and turning to curious brown eyes placidly.

"Regina.."

They stare at one another a moment before Regina's eyes narrow and her jaw sets with determination.."You've been hiding things from us."

Mazoe bites her cheek.."Its nothing to worry abo.."

"Cut the crap!" Regina snaps and Mazoe's features harden.."You sneak away for days on end, telling Snow that its just research into the curse and expect me to believe it?! Your hiding something and I want to know what! I know you've brought magic into this castle, I can feel it, but instead of invading your private quarters, I thought Id give you the chance to explain yourself!"

Blue eyes narrow.."I don't owe you anything your majesty. My business is my own and that's the end of it."

Mazoe tries to stalk off but a firm hand is spinning her back around to face the livid Queen.

"Not if it endangers this castle and everyone in it! This magic you have is dark and extremely volatile, and I will not stand by and watch it destroy you!"

Mazoe frowns questionably.."Destroy me?"

"You think I haven't noticed your sudden illness?! You look like you haven't slept or eaten properly in weeks! Whatever this magic is, the price isn't worth it if its effecting your health!"

"There's nothing wrong with me, this artifact isn't going to take my life its going to restore it, its going to restore everyone's. You wanted my help and now I will give it to you. All I ask is your patience."

"And all I ask is that you tell me what this artifact is."

Mazoe frowns deeply. Her business is her own. If she starts getting everyone else involved, then it could disrupt everything Emma and Snow have worked for these past few months. She wont burden them with her crazy ideas, if the shears don't work then its only her own time shes wasted, not everyone else's.

"No."

Regina's brows shoot into her hairline until Mazoe rips herself free and brown eyes darken. A swirl of purple smoke stops Mazoe abruptly and she calms herself as dark eyes burn into her. She unwillingly dives back into old memories and envisions the once Evil Queen looming over her. She swallows harshly, taking a small step back but keeps the fear from her eyes.

"You will tell me Mazoe. I will not have you hurt this family."

"You mean like you did!"

Regina's broken from her glare at Mazoe's furious tone.

"Like you hurt Snow and Charming and ME! If you want to know what the artifact is, then you'll have to rip the information out of me! But I suppose that's what your good at isn't it?!"

Mazoe roughly brushes passed a shocked Regina and stalks down the hall, clutching her heart painfully..

* * *

She shouldn't have lost control like that. The ball had been emotional for everyone but she should know better. Mazoe quickly pivots, her face impassive as Emma strikes blow after blow, aiming to hit the ghost at least once. Snow and Charming stand on the sidelines observing with smiles as their daughter trains with her teacher.

Emma lunges forward, sweat snaking down her temple and breathes carefully controlled. Mazoe simply whirls, avoiding steel and is ready for the princesses leg when it attempts to kick her to the ground. She rolls, dodging and jumps to her feet graciously.

"Very good, but do not be afraid to use your environment to your advantage."

Emma frowns, panting through her exhaustion.."My environment?"

"Yes. Look around, there are many opportunities to defeat your opponent if you are observant enough to find them."

Emma looks around, squinting and nods with a wide grin.."Yeah, your right."

The princess quickly lunges forward, Mazoe grinning as she blocks and slaps the blond on the backside with her blade when she pivots away from the princess. Emma yelps at the slap, a hand reaching back to rub her bum as she turns to a smirking Mazoe and her chuckling parents.

"Do not get overconfident Emma. Remember that patience is a better ally than haste."

Emma huffs, nodding and composes herself. When shes ready, the blond steps forward and slashes down with precision. Mazoe blocks, dodging agilely before knocking Emma onto her back. The blond rolls from steel when it slashes down at her but Mazoe falters, a stabbing pain in her heart has her pulling back from Emma's attack and blocking weakly. She takes in deep breathes, attempting to concentrate but she slips up and leaves her flank wide open for attack. Emma takes advantage and in a split second, Emma's sword slashes at Mazoe's hip, splitting it open with a superficial wound.

Mazoe stumbles back, her hand covering the cut as the pain in her heart fades. Emma stares in awe, a triumphant smile gracing pink lips as Charming and Snow rush over and stare concerned.

"Mazoe? Are you alright?"

Snow quickly places a gentle hand on Mazoe's shoulder and stares concerned when a bloody hand is pulled away from Mazoe's side.

"We need a physician here!" Charming bellows as Snow attempts to pull Mazoe's shirt up to inspect the wound but is stopped.

"Snow I'm fine, its a superficial wound that's all."

Mazoe glances up and softens noting the guilt swimming in the princesses glassy eyes. She steps up to the blond and rests her none bloody hand on the girls shoulder.."Emma I'm fine. You have done brilliantly and I couldn't be prouder of you."

Emma smiles a watery smile, nodding her head weakly. Mazoe nods earnestly but the pain in her chest resurfaces and she hold her breath, quickly pulling away and heading towards the castle.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

Snows frantic voice echos behind her but Mazoe presses forward, the pain in her chest growing by the second.."I will clean my wound and meet you in the dining hall."

And without even a glance back at a worried Emma, Charming or Snow, Mazoe quickly paces into the castle and disappears from sight..


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Update! Sorry again about the wait but I've finally managed to get some free time on my hands to write the rest of this fic. I'll post soon with the final chapters.._

* * *

 _3 Days Later:_

Three Days..Three Days until the darkness comes for them. But Mazoe has a terrible feeling that the darkness has been with them for a while now.

She screeches, stumbling to one side and clasping a fierce hand to her aching heart. Her legs buckle, her body thrown sideways where she lands against the vanity, perfume bottles and trinkets scattering and smashing on the marble floor. The pain in her heart has increased tenfold within the past few days, but she still doesn't understand why.

After a beat, Mazoe stumbles onto her feet, ragged breaths bouncing around the darkness of her private quarters. She glances at her reflection in the spiraled mirror on the wall, her eyes sunken and pale face abnormally white. Shes been avoiding everyone for the past three days. Ever since the ball, she feels the life is being sucked from her. Perhaps Regina was right about the artifact, perhaps it is cursed and is stealing the life from her. She stumbles over to her bed, carefully sliding out a leather pouch and retrieves a pair of golden shears from within. These have the power to sever a persons destiny, to alter fate. That was her plan, to sever the saviors fate, but now shes not so sure. If she severs Emma from her destiny, will it doom the entire enchanted forest to the darkness?..

Mazoe sighs, sinking to the floor and recedes into her thoughts. She closes weary eyes, trying to formulate a plan and fails to notice swirls of purple smoke encompassing her.

"Mazoe.."

Mazoe startles, eyes snapping open and quickly refocusing on the group sat in various chairs around the royal lounge. Regina crosses her legs regally, placid eyes darting to the slightly hidden shears in Mazoe's hand while Snow, David and Emma watch her with concern.

"Whats going on?" Mazoe staggers to her feet, trying to keep pain off her stoic features, but everyone in the room clearly sees her discomfort.

Snow fidgets, indicating the seat next to her.."Please sit."

"I cannot, I have to prepare.."

"So do we."

Mazoe refocuses on a stern Regina, the regal woman indicating the seat next to Snow so Mazoe relents, carefully sitting herself on the sofa.."What do you wish to discuss?"

"You." Regina says definitively.

"Your not well Mazoe."

Mazoe avoids a concerned Snow.."I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Blue eyes quickly refocus on a determined Emma.

"I believe I am.."

Mazoe frowns, standing on wobbly legs but the pain in her heart grows. She hisses painfully, gripping her chest as the Charming's and Regina are sent into a flurry of panic. Mazoe ignores the gentle hands and concerned voices, her heart pulsing through her ear drums as a subtle cry escapes dry lips. She feels herself falling but a pair of strong arms catch her, settling her down on the sofa. The shears slip from her weakened grasp, clattering to the floor and several pairs of curious eyes refocus.

Eventually Regina's the one to investigate, gently picking up the golden shears as Snow tries to rouse a groaning Mazoe. The former Evil Queen gasps, wide eyes darting to Mazoe as the woman regains consciousness.."These are the shears of destiny."

Snow tares concerned eyes away from a pale Mazoe.."What do they do?"

"They can sever a person's fate. Alter a persons destiny."

"Like never having to be the savior.."

All attention is redirected on the astounded princess, Emma's blank expression soon morphing into a scowl when she looks down at Mazoe's bloodshot eyes.."You were going to use them on me weren't you?!"

"I..I was. But never without your consent."

"So all the training was for nothing?! You were just going to decide my fate for me anyway?!"

"Emma no, I would never.."

Emma storms off, the blond heading out of the chamber with a concerned and disappointed Charming quickly following.

Mazoe watches the princess go with a weak sigh. She never meant to cause Emma any grief, never meant for this to happen.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_?"

Mazoe stares guiltily into Snows angry and tearful eyes but cant hold her focus for long.."I..I didn't want to worry anyone. This was _my_ plan so it was _my_ burden to bare if anything went wrong."

"How can you say that?! This is my daughters future were talking about?! You were going to strip her of her destiny as the savior! All without telling us!"

"I'm not sure what I was going to do, and the more I thought about things, the longer its taken for me to tell you..Snow I'm..I'm sor.."

A gut wrenching pain suddenly has Mazoe screaming at the top of her lungs, her eyes slamming shut and back arching from the sofa. Snow and Regina panic, quickly rushing to Mazoe's side and trying to hold onto the writhing woman.

"Regina?! Regina whats happening?!"

Regina ignores her frantic stepdaughter, ghosting a purple glowing hand over Mazoe's chest.

Snow frantically waves the golden shears.."The shears!"

"No, this is something else!"

Eventually Mazoe stills, her body weak and her throat sore. She pants heavily, a thin line of sweat coating her brow as Snows shaking hand gently caresses her cheek.

"Mazoe? Mazoe can you hear me?"

Blue eyes suddenly snap open, a shaky breath inhaled as wide eyes stare at the women above. Shes had dozens of these little episodes but none have ever come with flashes, with images before. Mazoe desperately clings onto the image of an empty black throne amongst golden ones. She saw a bright light, heard muffled chanting before she was blinded by an open doorway. Somethings coming, and she has a terrible feeling she already knows what it is.

"Its me.."

Snow and Regina frown, the white Queen slipping onto the sofa next to a panting Mazoe.."What's you?"

"They're coming because of me, because I'm here, because I've changed things." Mazoe quickly tries to scramble from the sofa but shes pushed back to the cushions as Regina sits on her other side.

"Whose coming? You need to tell us everything Mazoe. This is no longer the time for secrets."

Mazoe sighs deeply, her hand still massaging her aching chest.."It..Its my heart, its been causing me great pain recently but I don't know why, I've never experienced such things before but just then..that was different. I saw something, heard something."

Snow shuffles closer.."What was it?"

"My throne back in Avalon, its black. But there was more, I saw a bright light and the gates were open. The gates have never been opened, somethings very wrong, I can feel it."

"You said someones coming."

Mazoe nods, her hands fidgeting and panic evident in blue eyes which unsettles the royal women greatly.."I-I think..I think my sisters are coming."

"That's impossible, in theory such a spell would require immense power traveling from Avalon to this realm."

"Regina the prophecy."

Snow and her stepmother share a worried glance, Regina rising to her feet and pacing agitated.

"The darkness, the one that is supposed to tare your kingdom apart and destroy the savior is...Its me."

Snow shakes her head definitively, determined hands grabbing Mazoe's.."No, its not _you_. Its whoever's coming through from Avalon."

"Snows right, you haven't caused this Mazoe, the prophecy's been in place even before any of us met you."

"I should have seen his coming, I should have sensed it sooner, how can I not."

Regina quickly paces over and sits herself beside a weary Mazoe.."There's no time to place blame on yourself. Now that we know what we're up against, we need a plan."

"Mazoe shakes her head weakly, eyes refusing to focus on either woman.."There is no hope."

Snow gawks.."There's always hope, you taught me that."

"Well I was wrong!"

Snow reels, Mazoe's temper startling her and Regina sighs.."Snow, can you give us a minute?"

Snow hesitates before slowly rising from the sofa with a nod and exits the chamber.

"Mazoe I know your scared.."

"You have no idea what we're about to face."

"Then enlighten me." Regina waits patiently, watching as Mazoe shifts uneasy on the sofa before speaking.

"There will be eight including her."

"Who?"

Void blue eyes stare into Regina's soul and it unsettles the former Queen somewhat.

"Morgana."

"And she is our greatest threat?"

"Yes. I may be able to reason with the others but overall, it is Morgana that will decide the fate of all..as it has always been."

Regina's eyes narrow.."She was why you left Avalon."

Mazoe remains silent, not needing to confirm what they both already know.

"Mazoe please, we cant do this without you."

Quickly Mazoe refocuses, determination in chocolate eyes but she also sees fear. She knows what needs to be done, what she needs to do, so steeling herself, Mazoe nods firmly and stands determined. Regina offers her a helping hand but she gently reassures the woman.."Have Snow, David and the rest of the council meet me in the council chamber in one hour."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure your family will never be harmed by mine, ever again."

Regina's about to protest but she reacts too late to stop Mazoe pacing from the chamber and out into the darkness...

* * *

Snow fidgets restlessly, eyes glued to the closed double doors of the council chamber. Those around her talk about why they've been summoned and the impending prophecy, but Snow simply stares at the doors, waiting and watching for a certain someone to enter. Regina gently places a reassuring hand over her stepdaughters, drawing Snows attention for a brief minute before the doors open and they all refocus.

Mazoe slowly makes her way over to the round table in the center of the room. The council, Snow, David and Regina watch intently but Mazoe cant help feeling a little sadden at the empty chair the princess should be sat in. She guesses Emma still hasn't forgiven her about changing the saviors destiny..

Stoically Mazoe retrieves a small vial from her satchel and places it on the table. All curious eyes are drawn to it, Grumpy being the first to speak his curiosity.

"What the hell's that?"

Mazoe takes in a deep breath, her attention solely on an ancey Snow.."It may or may not keep your family safe..But we have to try."

Regina slowly rises from her seat, rotating the table and takes ahold of the black vial. Narrow eyes study it before the cork is popped open and its hovered under the former Queens nose. Regina's eyes widen, darting from the potion to a placid Mazoe.."You cant."

"I have to, its the only way."

Snow quickly rises, eyes frantically looking between both women.."What is it?"

"Mazoe there's always another way, you taught me that."

"I'm the tether Regina. Morgana knows where I am because my heart is drawing her here. This may be the only way to sever that connection."

"But what if your wrong and she comes anyway, whose going to help us stop her?"

"Stop who?! What are you talking about?!" Snows anger rises as the women continue to ignore her.

"I have to try."

Regina takes a step back, clutching the vial harshly.."No, I won't let you."

"TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!"

All eyes are quickly drawn to a fuming Snow, Mazoe unable to look at the woman as Regina heads over to her stepdaughter and glares.

"Are you going to tell her Mazoe or shall I?"

Mazoe sighs heavily, blue eyes eventually connecting with a confused and angry Snow.."That.." She indicates the vial.."..That is a potion made to stop my heart quickly and painlessly."

Snows mouth flops open, wide eyes glossing over with tears as she shakes her head weakly.."No.."

Mazoe slowly approaches, gently grabbing ahold of Snows arms but the fragile Queen attempts to pull away, shrieking her protests and trying to hit Mazoe over and over again. Mazoe firmly tugs Snow into a hug, the woman crying into her chest as she runs a soothing hand through raven locks.

"I wont let Morgana hurt you or your family Snow. I have to do this."

Snow shakes her head.."You cant, Emma needs you... _I_ need you."

Mazoe steels her battered heart, her resolve remaining strong. The poison is the only thing she can think of. There isn't enough time to come up with some master plan with only three days left. She knows how powerful and dangerous her sisters are, if the wanted, they could rip this land in half with a sheer was of a hand. That's what Snow and the others don't get, this realm and its people mean nothing to Morgana, that's why Mazoe left Avalon in the first place. She could no longer deal with turning a blind eye to peoples suffering. Her last wish is to protect the ones shes grown to care for and love..

There's a loud shatter and all attention is quickly drawn to the broken vial and potion on the marble floor. Mazoe sighs irritated as Regina quickly stomps up to her and narrows brown eyes.

"We will find another way! Snow will not be losing you again and so help me, if I find out you've made another of those and you drink it in private, I will revive you just to kill you myself! Am I clear?!"

A small grin tugs a faded lips, Mazoe looking around at determined and smiling faces before looking down at Snows shimmering eyes. A warmth and feeling of belonging spreads through her like wildfire and she cant help nodding with a smile.."Understood your majesty."

"And its Regina."

Regina cocks an irritated eyebrow and Mazoe cant help but chuckle. But all too soon the pain in her chest returns and she quickly pulls back from a concerned Snow and doubles over.

"A chair!"

Mazoe feels arms hooking around her own but there's not much time before an agonizing shriek echos around the hall and Mazoe collapses onto the marble floor. Images and noises tare through her mind. A blackened throne, golden gates wide open and chanting getting louder. But abruptly the noises stop, one single voice seeping into her mind.

 _"Stop resisting!"_

Mazoe grits her teeth, clamping harsh hands to her skull and curses the familiar voice in her head.."You will not get through!"

 _"You cannot stop me little sister!"_

Suddenly a bright light blinds Mazoe and she screams, oblivious as a blast of magic erupts from her chest, sending everyone flying backwards and cascading a pulse of light around the Enchanted Forest. The pain in her chest seeps away, her hands gently releasing her pounding skull as sensitive blue eyes open and shut rapidly.

Mazoe pushes herself up on her elbow and scans the destroyed council chamber. Quickly she drags herself to her feet, dashing over to Regina first and checking on the disorientated women. She helps Regina sit up before staggering over to Snow whose hovering over her unconscious husband.

"David?!"

Mazoe quickly bends by Snows side, eyes scrutinizing the gash on Davids temple, but its the mans strong pulse that has her breathing a sigh of relief.."He will be okay Snow."

Snow nods weakly, kissing Davids forehead as the rest of the council drag themselves over to the royal couple.

"Okay, what the hell was that?!" Grumpy growls, a pressed against his bloodied cheek.

"It felt like some form of magical blast. Its shifted the magical balance here, I can feel it."

They all watch as Regina tries to form a fireball, but only a weak flame ignites in her palm.

"Morgana."

Regina quickly looks down at Mazoe.."Looks like your sister wants to make things easier on herself when she gets here."

"Erm...I think she might already be here."

They all quickly refocus on a pensive Red stood at the shattered window. Regina, Mazoe and Snow rush towards the brunette, attention settling on a pulse of golden light emitting from within the forest a few miles away.

Blue eyes narrow, Mazoe gritting her teeth and glaring at the golden light that seems to be sucking in the world around it. Her sisters will be here soon, she knows there's nothing more to be done, but she'll be damned if she lets them destroy everything she holds most dear..

Emma suddenly barrels into the destroyed council chamber, her breaths heavy and eyes wide. She quickly refocuses on the timid council as Mazoe heads towards her and places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"The darkness is here."


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: So this is the final chapter, I just want to thank everyone that's stayed with this story and appreciate anyone reading it. To be truthful, this story was simply meant to be a one shot short that was thought up in a few hours but its turned out to be far longer than I expected. I guess there's no stopping my muse these days :D ..._

* * *

A hefty breeze scatters ebony hair, Mazoe's cloak blowing wildly behind her as she rests a firm hand on the hilt of her sword and stares at the glowing golden light erupting from the middle of the clearing. The trees around the tare in time have been reduced to nothing but ash, the earth scorched of all life as an empire of soldiers and knights stand vigilant behind their King and Queen.

Mazoe spares a glance at Snow White and her husband, the royal couple stood side by side next to the once Evil Queen and their daughter, the savior. Mazoe frowns, her heart aching and stomach twisting at the chaos shes brought. She never should have interfered, she never should have stayed, she should have listened to her head not her heart. Now because of her naive judgment, the ones she cares for most are about to be slaughtered.

The golden breach expands, the thousands of knights positioned around the forest shuffling apprehensively but Charming's firm voice echo's over the panic.

"STEADY MEN! STEADY!"

Mazoe shakes her head wearily, pacing a few steps in front of the group she calls family. She looks from one to the other, her eyes conveying what words cannot and for one of the rarest times in her life, she finds herself scared..

Snow takes a smooth step forward, gently cupping Mazoe's pale cheek and smiling weakly.."We're going to make it."

And Mazoe almost believes those words but a sudden blast of magic from the portal has everyone stumbling backwards and Mazoe hugging Snow protectively against her chest. The scrape of swords quickly draws her attention until soon the winds drop but a familiar voice slithers down her spine.

"Hello Mazoe."

Her back is ridged, her jaw clenched but she keeps the fear out of blue eyes. Smoothly Mazoe turns, focus landing on the seven woman stood not ten foot from her.

Her sisters wear robes and garments of gold, another color intertwined with lustrous fabric suited to each individual. But Mazoe's focus is primarily on a tall brunette, her golden robes mixed in with vibrant purple and red painted lips pulled into a self satisfied smirk.

"Morgana."

Morgana chuckles, pacing towards her sister and stretching her arms out to indicate the many hundreds of soldiers meaning to intimidate her.."You really think these urchins will stop me?"

Mazoe pulls her sleek blade from its sheath, Emma and Snow following her example but Morgana only laughs amused.

"You may have stood half a chance back in Avalon Mazoe, but here, in this disgusting excuse of an existence, your weak. Do not make me hurt you." Morgana stops a few inches from Mazoe's blade, grey eyes narrow and hinted a deep purple.

Mazoe steals herself, her blade slowly lowered to her side.."I wont let you destroy this realm Morgana. And I wont stand by and watch as you murder millions."

"They tortured you Mazoe, they nearly killed you and used your abilities for their own Evil ways. How can you defend them after everything?"

Mazoe refocuses on her other sister Thitis, blond curly hair reaching the length of her yellow and golden shoulders.

"No matter what you saw in your visions Thitis, it wasn't as horrific as it may have appeared. Did you see my friends, the ones I care for?"

The blond remains silent.

"I have traveled lifetimes wondering what it would be like to belong, to have those to care for and in return, care for me."

"And you did not have this in Avalon?"

"Of course she didn't because it was all about Mazoe, about doing what was right according to her!" A raven haired woman snaps irritably, her eyes dark and robes red and gold.

"Enough.."

Morgana raises a passive hand and her sisters end their discussion promptly. The eldest sibling steps forward, the back of her hand gently stroking Mazoe's gauntly cheek.

"You cannot save them, they deserve to die for their crimes against us, and once this realm is reduced to ash and the ones you favor are destroyed, you will return to Avalon and be confined for the rest of time. You thought you could escape me little sister? You forget my persistence. I have spent a lifetime searching, waiting for you to show yourself. And now that I have found you, you will pay dearly for your treachery."

Snow suddenly dashes forward, slapping the limb away from Mazoe's cheek and scowling at hard grey eyes.."You wont touch her you god damn witch!"

Mazoe startles, wide eyes staring at the furious White Queen.

Red lips pull into a malicious grin, Morgana towering over a tiny Snow White until Mazoe quickly pushes the royal behind her protectively. Morgana chuckles, eyes flickering from royal to royal until her focus soon lands on a steely Regina. The witch's playfulness floats away, a hard scowl creasing her features as the woman raises a sharp hand. Regina quickly chokes out a gasp, her body rising from the grass to hover in the air.

Mazoe rushes at her sister but shes blasted backwards with magic until Emma rushes forward, sword in hand but is met with the same fate.

Morgana stalks over to a dangling Regina, the air around them thinning.."You will not get such a swift death! You crimes against us are deserving of something far worse!" A dark purple mist erupts in the woman's palm but a blast of light magic has Morgana stumbling to one side.

Emma scowls, one glowing white hand pointed at Morgana whilst her other is directed at the other surprised sisters of Avalon.."Let my grandmother go or I'll blast you!"

Morgana quickly recovers, seething eyes drawn to the attacking blond as Regina hits the ground with choking gasps. Snow quickly dashes over to her stepmother as Morgana paces, her fingers alight with flickering purple magic.

Mazoe drags herself to her feet, attention drawn to the magic dancing around Morgana's hands and she panics. She knows the woman is just playing with Emma, knows that her sisters patience will only stretch so far, so she whirls, desperate eyes redirected at her remaining sisters.

"Please my sisters, I know that you are angry with them, angry with me, but you don't need to follow Morgana. You don't need to destroy this land and murder its people. They are not all corrupt, I can show you the truth if you let me."

Three of her sisters look as if they're contemplating the offer, but the other three simply glare and refuse to respond. It has always been the case, four have the ability to feel, to rationalize, and the other four deprived of such emotion and reason. Avalon is the definition of balance, but as of late, Morgana has twisted it into her own kingdom of gods and monsters, that is why Mazoe would rather die than be imprisoned there for all eternity.

"So you are their savior? The one that is meant to defeat me?"

Morgana laughs, Emma holding her ground and narrowing slightly unnerved eyes.

"My sister envisioned a great warrior, not a child pretending to be something shes not."

"You have no idea who I am!"

"A spoiled little princess that hides behind mommy and daddy!"

"Could a spoiled princess do this!" Emma launches a bolt of white lightning at the woman but its easily cast aside with a dark chuckle.

"Weak little princess. Now let me show you what real power looks like!"

Morgana casts her arm forward, purple magic blasting its way forward but before it hits its target, Mazoe launches both her and Emma to one side where they hit the floor with a hefty thud.

Morgana scowls, ripping Mazoe off the ground with magic and binding her in the air.."I will not have you interfering! Your punishment will come soon enough!"

"Hey!"

Regina quickly launches a wave of weak magic at the witch and it is then that the battle begins. Charming cries out, charging forward with his army and attempting to subdue the Avalonian sisters.

Meanwhile Snow, Regina and Emma fight for their lives and their existence, throwing all they have into destroying the darkness, into destroying this one witch that threatens all the realms.

Mazoe meanwhile thrashes in her magical bonds, desperately trying to escape as painful cries and magical explosions rip the land apart and darken the sky. She watches as Charming is thrown backwards, one of her more vengeful sisters prowling towards the man but is quickly intercepted by dozens of knights. She watches as Snow fires arrows from her bow, the tips expertly marked but always hitting an invisible barrier that protects her targets body. She watches as Regina casts spell after spell at Morgana, the former Queens forehead sheen with sweat and defenses loosing their edge against powerful magic. And finally she watches as Emma, their savior, fights for freedom, for the light and for her family.

A savage bolt tares through Emma's barrier and hits the blond square in the chest. Snow screams, watching as her daughter flies through the air and hits the floor with a heavy thump. Snow dashes over to the fallen blond but she and Regina are cast aside roughly. Morgana stalks towards the writhing savior, a maddening grin in place as Emma grasps her bleeding chest and tries to crawl towards her sword.

"And now little savior you will die knowing that my judgment is, and always will be, final!"

A sparking hand is raised, ready for the final blow.

"WAIT!"

Morgana pauses, sighing irritably and glancing up at her bound sister.

"Please, you don't have to kill her! You don't have to kill anyone! I'll..I'll return to Avalon with you willingly, I'll oversee the judgment of those passing into Avalon if you so wish. I'll face any punishment but please..Please leave this realm in peace."

A tear rolls down Mazoe's cheek, Morgana frowning and stalking up to her sister. With a wave, Mazoe's lowered and a gentle thumb smooths away the lone tear on her cheek.

"Regardless of whether I show mercy, you will return to Avalon with me and you will face punishment. But I love you enough to give you a choice. If you kill the savior, I will take you back to Avalon with me now so you do not have to witness the final destruction of this realm. If you refuse, then I will kill her and everyone you care for in front of you, and then burn this realm to ashes."

Wide glassy eyes dart from Morgana to Emma whose cradled by a battered and bloody Snow and Regina. They look to Mazoe fearfully and exhausted as the cold hand of her sister continues to caress her cheek. No matter what choice she takes of Morgana's, she'll still lose the ones she loves. But she knows something for certain, she'll be damned if shes blackmailed into killing her family. Blue eyes narrow, refocusing back on dark grey.

"I will not kill my family! You can torture me all you want Morgana, but I will never stop fighting you!"

The hand slips from Mazoe's cheek and Morgana sighs weakly.."Very well."

With the flick of the witch's wrist, Snow and Regina are pushed away from Emma as Morgana hauls the shrieking blond from the ground and conjures a golden dagger into her hand.."Time to end this nonsense."

"EMMA!"

Snow tries to get to her daughter but is caught by roots snaking from the earth. Mazoe struggles fiercely against her magical bonds but manages to pull her secret weapon free. After what happened early this morning, shes contemplated other means to defend the people she cares about. After hours of secluded thinking it hit her, if she cant sever Emma's fate, then maybe she can sever her own. She thinks it may end badly for her, but it may give the others one final chance to free themselves of Morgana.

"Regina!"

Mazoe hollers at the former Queen, Regina quickly refocusing on the golden shears clasped in Mazoe's hand. The woman quickly dashes over, taking the offered shears and trying to pull at the magical bonds around her friend.

"Regina stop, that wont work but the shears might."

"The shears wont work on Emma now."

"Not Emma, me."

Regina frowns until Snows fearful cry refocuses attention.

Morgana steps up to Emma, the tip of the golden dagger pressed against the saviors heart and a weak cry is released from the frightened princess.

"You will be the first to fall by my hand savior. This will be a lesson to all that defy Avalon and its sisters."

Mazoe tugs against her bonds.."Regina!"

Quickly Regina waves the shears over Mazoe's chest and a steady stream of golden magic breaks out, attaching itself to Morgana and the rest of the Avalonian sisters. The battle around them pauses, Charming and the few hundred knights that are left watching anxiously as the sisters groan painfully with their arms wide and golden light pulling at their hearts. Mazoe's magical bonds are broken, the woman landing on shaking legs and taking the shears from Regina.

Morgana scowls, her body shaking uncontrollably.."What the hell are you doing?!"

Mazoe looks to Snow whose holding a trembling Emma in her arms. What shes about to do will save this land, but in the process it will also destroy the ones she loves. A small smile rolls onto pale lips, her heart and soul content with what shes about to do.."Saving my family."

"I am your family!"

Mazoe shakes her head weakly, glassy eyes refocusing back on her livid sister.."You lost that privilege when you chose darkness over love, power over the ones who love you most. Maybe you can redeem yourself someday and be worthy of our sisters love, but I die knowing that I was loved once, that I had those who cared for me even when I pushed them away."

Snows wide eyes grow wider.."Mazoe!"

"I love you Snow.." Blue eyes find Regina.."Take good care of her Regina, and dont forget, with the right guidance, anyone can be brought back onto their rightful path."

"Mazoe, what are you.."

"Don't hesitate Regina."

Mazoe quickly opens the shears, one final glare send her sisters way before the golden tether is cut and the sisters of Avalon let out a painful cry. The golden light attaching Mazoe to the magical web melts away, the vibrant light in the woman's chest disappearing as Mazoe's lifeless body hits the floor with a hefty thud.

Snow cries out, her and a wounded Emma staggering over to the body laying on the scorched earth. Regina quickly looks from Mazoe's body to a wounded Morgana, Mazoe's last words rushing through her mind, so with an angry shriek, the former Evil Queen lifts the witch into the air with magic and throws a screeching Morgana into the golden portal.

When the woman disappears, the rest of her sister are released from their tether, some retreating into the portal exhausted as Charming's forces surround the remaining three.

"Mazoe?"

The young blond Thitis hesitantly approaches but a guarded Regina and several knights halt her steps.

"Do something!"

Thitis looks from Snow's tear filled eyes to her unmoving sister and shakes her head woeful.."I no longer feel her presence...She really did love you."

"Thitis!"

The blond looks back, noting her remaining two sisters waiting at the breach.

"Mazoe has payed the ultimate price this day. Do not waste her sacrifice."

"Bring her back! Your supposed to be this powerful witch from Avalon so do something!"

Thitis stares grimly as tears flow freely down Snows cheeks.."I cannot bring back the dead, I am sorry. But know this, Mazoe has fulfilled her role in the prophecy, Morgana can no longer return and the savior has won. Rejoice, or her sacrifice will have been in vein..."

Thitis takes one final longing look at her fallen sister before disappearing into the portal. The golden tare in reality slowly closes, the wind around them dying down and the bloody battlefield eerily silent. Light has overwhelmed the darkness, the prophecy has been fulfilled and good has won.

The bloody and battered knights that remain cheer into the darkened sky, raising their swords and hollering their victory. But for Snow White, she simply clings to the cold corpse of her friend, her mother and weeps into her chest. Regina lays a comforting hand on her stepdaughters back, a sobbing Emma cradled in her lap as she tries to keep her family together..For Mazoe..

* * *

 _The Next Day:_

Thub...

Thub...Dub...

Thub...Dub...

Thub...Dub...

Thub..Dub..

Thub Dub...Thub Dub...Thub Dub...

A desperate breath echo's around the vast hall, Mazoe bolting upright and clawing at her chest. Her breaths are frantic, wide blue eyes darting from place to place. She seems to be lead on some stone podium, a translucent white sheet draped over her body and face. Slowly she peels the fabric back, white stone walls of the vast empty hall vibrating with her haggard breaths. The large crystal window to her right catches her eye, the breathtaking view out onto the Enchanted Forest has her relaxing a fraction.

Mazoe tries to recall her last moments, she remembers severing her connection to Avalon, the excruciating pain that filled her chest must have made her black out..But no, it was more than that..She died, she must have because there was something else beyond the darkness, something vibrant and light but she cant remember where or what it was. She groans, slowly clasping her throbbing skull in one hand. She feels different somehow, not as strong, not as...Whole..The connection she has to Avalon is gone and her heart seems lighter..free. Perhaps now she'll be able to live a normal life, a mortal life with family and friends. Perhaps now shes found her happy ending at last..

The large entrance door cracks open, the creaking wood bouncing off the walls before a young girl wearing a maids outfit carefully slips into the room. The girl fumbles with a large basket of roses before making her way towards the podium. The girl take a few steps before blue eyes peer up and she freezes. Wide blue eyes stare horrified, the basket of roses falling to the floor and for a brief moment, Mazoe thinks the maid will faint.

"Hello..?"

Before Mazoe can press the maid for information, the girl is sprinting back through the door leaving the basket of roses and a very confused Mazoe behind. An aching still presses against her heart, a soothing hand gently massaging Mazoe's chest and trying to relieve pressure. She has no idea whats happening or how long shes been unconscious...or more accurately, dead, but a young mans face flashes in her mind, his words echoing through her thoughts, telling her shes back where she belongs.

Mazoe slips off the stone bed with a grunt and stumbles over to the large glass window. Blue eyes take in every detail of the world beyond, catching how the sun is shining brightly and the land is flush with greenery. It looks like Snow and the others finished what they started. The land shows no sign of destruction, except of course the blackened clearing way off in the distance, a constant reminder of what could have been.

The double doors are suddenly thrown open, crashing against white stone walls and startling Mazoe somewhat. She turns, sunshine beaming against her back whilst blue eyes study the crowd stood frozen at the entrance. She smiles at the shocked council, noting tears in her Red's eyes and the small slice down the brunettes cheek. Her focus soon slides to Charming, his hand on the hilt of his sword but no hint of malice in blue eyes, only astonishment. Then there's Regina, the former Queen smiles genuinely, a small chuckle escaping red lips before her focus lands on Emma, the blond princess crying with joy but her feet rooted to the ground.

Finally blue eyes find Snow, the naive young princess Mazoe's fate has been tied to from the beginning. She never knew what would become of them when she rescued the young bandit from black guards all those years ago, she never knew that she would find her true family in the midst of chaos.

A hesitant clicking of heels approaches, wide unbelieving eyes clinging to Mazoe as Snow timidly slides alongside the tall raven haired woman. A gentle hand hovers over Mazoe's chest, Snow scared that the ghostly figure in front of her will disappear if touched.

Eventually its Mazoe that takes the final step and gently takes Snows hand. Quickly she grabs the woman's waist, guiding the broken Queen to the marble floor as Snow sobs, clinging to her vest. She wraps Snow in her arms, holding the woman through her painful tears before looking up at smiling faces surrounding them. She watches how Emma carefully lowers herself to her knees before crashing into her side and wrapping both arms around her waist. Gently Mazoe encompasses the blond in their hug, smiling at Regina who stands by her side and lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. They both stare at one another, silent gratitude exchanged before Regina tilts her head and takes a respectful step back.

After twenty minutes with no end in sight to Snow's crying, the rest of the onlookers had left the couple in peace, giving them some alone time. Mazoe continues to hold the fragile Queen, running a gentle hand through raven hair before carefully refocusing Snows red rimmed eyes. She notes tear stained cheeks and sensually rubs them with the pad of her thumbs.

"Y-You..Y-You were.."

"Shhhh..I know, but I'm here now, that's all that matters."

Snow releases a shaky breath, her arms wrapping back around Mazoe's waist and face pushed into the woman's neck.."How?"

"I am not certain, but I don't feel as I once did."

Snow pulls back, alarmed eyes refocusing but Mazoe quickly tries to console the fragile Queen.."It isn't a bad feeling, I am in no pain I just feel...incomplete, like my strength has diminished. I believe it's down to my severed connection with Avalon."

"Severed connection?"

"It's difficult to explain. But rest assured I'm perfectly fine. In the meantime, I suggest we reassure your family Snow. They will be worried about you."

" _Our_ family Mazoe. _Our_ family."

Snow doesn't know it, but those two words make Mazoe's heart ache and soul shine. With a weak nod, Mazoe smiles brightly, gently escorting Snow White into the corridor and keeping ahold of the happy ending she thought she'd never have...

 _..."Everyone goes through painful events in their lives, some more arduous than others but with the right council and determination, you can be guided back to where you belong, no matter how impossible the journey may seem".._  
 _  
..Mazoe.._


End file.
